Un Cambio Normal
by Lucky Hibiki
Summary: Un largo camino para aceptar,que ambos se quieren,pero una serie de problemillas les hara pasar un mal rato a Ranma y Akane,pero todo el esfuerzo se vera recompensado...
1. Otro dia normal

Bueno, quisiera empezar diciendo: ¡Hola!, Soy Lucky, esta historia es algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía un pequeño cuento xD, solo espero y sea del agrado de todos. :)

Personajes hablando –ggg-

Personajes pensando –_fff- _

Alguna nota mía u otra cosa (hhh)

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen (quisiera, pero no xD)

**Otro día normal**

**~Capitulo 1~**

En definitiva, ese día seria como todos los días anteriores, o eso era lo que pensaba un chico mientras le costaba trabajo salir siquiera de su agradable y tibio futon, mientras que por otro lado, una chica agradecía que fuera ya de mañana. Luego del fin de semana no sabía porque pero estaba ansiosa de ir a la preparatoria.

Al estar por lo menos un poco mas despierto simplemente dijo –rayos, creo que se está bañando...- En su labor por ir a ver si lo que pensaba era cierto salió de su habitación con sus típicos bóxers amarillos con rumbo al baño.

Por su parte la chica no sabía si tomar una ducha o dejar que él lo hiciera primero, de repente dijo –iré a ver si esta en el baño- cuando salió de la habitación traía su típica pijama de dos piezas y una toalla en la mano por si a caso.

Cuando ambos salieron de sus habitaciones y fueron al pasillo del baño, ambos al encontrarse pusieron una cara de sorpresa y un pequeño rubor salió a flote en la cara del chico sin saber la razón.

-Amm…

-…Ranma, ¿piensas tomar una ducha?

-N-no se…Akane…

-¿Quieres entrar primero?- Dijo Akane tratando de ser amable con su ruborizado prometido.

-N-no no…hazlo tú…- En eso Ranma simplemente se dio la vuelta para ir casi corriendo a su habitación sintiendo como eso, que comenzó como un pequeño rubor, se iba convirtiendo en un gran sonrojo.

Al llegar a su habitación, él mismo noto que su comportamiento anterior había sido muy extraño. El nunca habría hecho eso y apenas recordó lo que le dijo _"hazlo tú" _se dio cuenta de que tendría que esperar para que su "muy amable prometida" terminara una de sus largas duchas para así alistarse e irse juntos a la preparatoria.

Aprovechando el hecho de que Akane estuviera en el baño bajo para desayunar.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Ranma- Le dijo amablemente Kasumi, quien a su vez preparaba varios tazones de arroz y los iba acomodando en la mesa. En lo que él se sentaba comenzaron a llegar los demás miembros de la familia Tendo y Saotome y así, comenzaron a desayunar. Ranma por su parte trato de terminar rápido para irse al baño, para su suerte justo cuando termino su tazón Akane bajo por las escaleras diciendo un –Buenos días…- y cuando llego a la mesa no pudo evitar ver de reojo a un algo sonrojado Ranma tratando de mantener su mirada en su tazón de arroz. –Ya está listo el baño R-Ranma…-

-Gracias…- Esto lo dijo difícilmente tratando de no ver a Akane al rostro porque si lo hacía, ella vería el sonrojo y lo molestaría toda la mañana, tarde y noche con eso. Paso volando por al lado de Akane para así bañarse en un santiamén. Akane notaba lo extraño que se comportaba Ranma pero poca importancia le daba al asunto.

Estando en la gran entrada del Dojo Tendo comenzó a gritar – ¡Ranma! ¡Date prisa o te dejare aquí! – ¡Ya voy! ¡ya voy! , decía Ranma mientras corría hacia la entrada de la casa –_niña odiosa- _pensó al recordar que la razón por la que se había tardado era porque le dejo el baño (sin querer) a ella primero, y también ya que no pensó que ella se fuera a terminar su desayuno antes de lo pensado.

-Los alcanzo luego chicos-

-¿Y tu porque no vienes Nabiki? , le preguntaba el artista marcial.

-Es que el profesor de la primera hora no ira, así que no veo necesario el hecho de ir temprano hoy- mientras decía esto esbozaba una de sus pequeñas sonrisas burlescas que agrando aun mas cuando vio el rostro de fastidio de su cuñadito.

-Bueno… ¡apresúrate Ranma o llegaremos muy tarde!-

-Sí, si ya voy…-

-Vaya- decía Akane en tono claro de fastidio.

El camino hacia la preparatoria había sido extremadamente silencioso, Ranma no mencionaba palabra y Akane estaba casi de la misma manera, hasta que lo temido por el artista marcial sucedió… -Oye Ranma…- -D-dime Akane-

-¿Porque te sonrojaste esta mañana?- mientras lo decía se le notaba cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

-¿Q-quee?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?...- dijo demasiado nervioso, tanto, que no pudo evitar voltear su rostro hacia otro lado, para que "su amable prometida" no viera su nerviosismo.

-Ay ¡Ranma, no te hagas!, tu sabes, h-hoy en la mañana, en la entrada del baño…-

-… ¡Ah! eso…pues no lo sé.- Esto lo dijo tan seco que ni siquiera Akane se lo pudo creer.

-A decir verdad- continuo hablando –no sé porque paso eso, es decir, es demasiado extraño que un chico se llegue a sonrojar por una chica como t…-

En eso Ranma vio que un aura (épicamente grande) de batalla se comenzaba a formar alrededor de Akane, y vio su única forma de escapar a un golpe fatal (tal vez a un viaje por los cielos) era lo que tenía enfrente.

-¡Akane mira! , ¡ya llegamos! ¿no te parece genial?... esto…bueno…mejor entramos, ¿no?- mientras lo decía sentía como varias lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos mientras pensaba en el castigo que recibiría y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo el movimiento del Tigre Caído y comenzó a pedir perdón, pero por alguna extraña razón Akane no le propino ningún tipo de golpe o insulto como era de costumbre, no tomo lo que tenía a la mano para utilizarlo para golpear al chico, simplemente dijo: -tienes razón Ranma, entremos ya…-

-_Tonto, insensible, grosero…baka…- _y miles de insultos mas rondaban por la cabeza de la joven Tendo, que por algo no se los pudo decir en la cara de ese malandrín que la había hecho sentir así.

Mientras tanto el "malandrín" estaba atónito con los ojos abiertos como platos al sentir su cuerpo sano y salvo ya que pensó que al haber dicho eso, una golpiza estaría más que asegurada.

-¿Akane?...- Solo pudo decir eso al notar que ya estaba completamente solo en la calle enfrente de la escuela, al volver de su estado de ·no lo puedo creer· dio carrera hacia la entrada antes de que dieran el timbre.

Durante todas las clases Akane estaba callada y muy perdida en su mundo mientras que Ranma solo trataba de averiguar que le pasaba, el profesor incluso le llamo varias veces la atención a Ranma, pero al ver que no funcionaba decidió mandarlo fuera del salón para que cargara los típicos baldes de agua, en eso Ranma aprovecho para pasar por al lado de Akane y dejarle una nota en un pequeño papel blanco que desde hacía un rato estaba dispuesto a darle. Cuando Ranma salió del salón, Akane apenas le ponía atención a los sucesos que ocurrían y al tratar de acomodar sus manos para estar más cómoda, tentó el pequeño papel en su escritorio y de inmediato reconoció la letra de su prometido, algo curiosa lo leyó y lo releyó, ya que, simplemente no creía lo que decía:

-Te espero en la azotea al terminar esta clase-

Cierto era que a Ranma no le molestaba hacerse la pinta en una clase, pero ¿Akane?, ¿estaría dispuesta a arriesgar sus notas para ver que tramaba su prometido e ir a la azotea?

Tal y como le escribió a Akane, Ranma se encamino hacia la azotea cuando dieron el timbre de salida de esa clase y claramente ella lo vio, estuvo caminando y al llegar al final de las escaleras, Akane dudo en abrir la puerta pero sabía que si Ranma la había citado debía ser algo muy importante.

Al abrir la puerta y acercarse a la barda de alambrado que cubría la azotea no vio a nadie mucho menos al artista marcial, dispuesta a irse, se detuvo justo frente de la puerta al escuchar un ligero –Akane…-, al darse la vuelta noto a su prometido detrás de ella con una clara mirada algo preocupada, al verlo así solo pudo decir:

-Ranma… ¿qué te sucede?...-

-Akane…-

-¿Si, Ranma?

-Estoy dispuesto a decirte porque me sonroje al verte esta mañana…-

**~~Fin del capitulo **

Bueno pues ¿que tal?, hay que tener en cuenta que este es uno de mis primeros Fics (es el segundo xDD) y no sé cuantos capítulos podrá tener o si les pondré nombre, pero creo que este es como un tipo de introducción hacia lo que es el Fic, espero que haya sido del agrado de quien lo haya leído si quieren dejar sus reviews estaría genial sobretodo porque se necesita apoyo para seguir escribiendo jajá. (es enserio :3)

Bueno pues sin más que decir (creo: P) me despido con un gran saludo y dando las gracias.

_Yours truly:_

Lucky-Hiraga


	2. ¿Problemas por un me gustas?

¡Hola! Y pues al fin (¡al fin termine!) vamos por el segundo capítulo, ¡esperemos sea del agrado para todos! :)

Personajes hablando –ggg-

Personajes pensando –_jjj_-

Los personajes no me pertenecen (nunca xD)

¡Sin más que agregar comencemos!

**~Capitulo 2**

**¿Demasiados problemas por un "me gustas"?**

Akane estaba sorprendida de que Ranma estuviera dispuesto a decirle la razón, sabia ella muy bien que él era una de las personas más orgullosas de toda Nerima y por nada del mundo en alguna ocasión le daría a Akane la razón en algo o le confesaría algo que a él le pareciera vergonzoso para sí mismo. Ranma solo caminaba hacia el alambrado, estando seguro de que Akane lo seguiría y así fue, al irse acercando a la barda ella solo se coloco detrás de Ranma esperando a que él hablara.

-…-

-Entonces…Ranma…-

-Pu-pues veras Akane…- entre tartamudeos, Ranma trataba de hablar pero le era casi imposible, ni siquiera él sabía si la razón en la que estaba pensando era la causa por la que se había sonrojado esa mañana.

En eso Ranma se volteo y quedo de frente con Akane, como a unos 10 cm del rostro de su "amable prometida", pero ahora la sonrojada y sorprendida fue ella, que al ver a Ranma más cerca que nunca, por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Akane…- Dijo Ranma mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, como si su cuerpo se hubiera puesto en huelga con su mente ya que por la cabeza de Ranma solo pasaban pensamientos como -_¿q-que rayos estoy haciendo? ¿por qué me acerco a ella? …si sigo así pensara que en verdad me gusta...- _Su mente estaba en un completo estado de debate para poder controlar de nuevo al rebelde cuerpo que de repente, hacia lo que quería.

-¿Ran…Ranma?... ¿qué te sucede?-

-¿A mí?...nada Akane…- esto lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras casi llegaba a los labios de una atónita Akane que aun no se creía lo que estaba sucediendo. –_Debe ser un sueño, si, esto es un sueño…-_ solo eso lograba carburar su mente, ya que su cuerpo estaba casi paralizado de la impresión.

Ranma, o mas bien, su cuerpo, estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo…besar a Akane…

-¡Ran-chan!

El artista marcial solo dio un salto al oír la muy conocida voz de su mejor amiga de la infancia, estaba tan agradecido de que Ukyo llegara justo en el momento perfecto para impedir que hiciera "una tontería" según como él lo veía, pero a la vez estaba algo preocupado de que Ukyo los hubiera visto juntos y pensado que él, en realidad había besado a Akane. La joven Tendo por su lado estaba igual agradecida, porque todo lo que estaba sucediendo eran demasiadas acciones muy raras por parte del chico, pero también estaba algo triste, ya que Ranma no cumplió con lo que le había dicho.

-¡Ukyo!, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntaba Ranma tratando de parecer lo mas casual posible. Ya que si la experta en preparar Okonomiyakis se daba cuenta de lo nerviosos que estaban ambos, comenzaría a sospechar.

-Pues, ¡te estaba buscando!, te prepare tu okonomiyaki favorito… ¡de calamar!- Lo ultimo lo dijo esbozando una de sus alegres sonrisas. Un rugido se escucho proveniente del estomago del chico, que era una clara señal de que tenía hambre. –Pues si lo preparaste tú, Ukyo, ¡creo que me lo tendré que comer! ¡Jajajaja!- Comenzaron a reír ambos al mismo tiempo mientras una muy estupefacta Akane miraba la muy "agradable" escena que se desarrollaba justo enfrente de ella.

-Bueno…pues yo creo que mejor me voy.- Dijo la chica con un claro tono de celos en su voz, que ella no noto, pero, que para Ranma y Ukyo había sido demasiado obvio.

-¿A si?- le dijo Ukyo –Si, ya me voy, porque veo que ustedes están muy entretenidos aquí y sobretodo tú, Ranma, porque se nota que tienes hambre y qué bueno que tu prometida vino para darte tu desayuno.- Todo esto Akane lo dijo en solo una bocanada de aire lo cual impresiono a Ranma.

-Bueno…pues te veré en el salón…o en la salida de la escuela, ¿verdad Akane?...- -No lo sé Ranma, ¿por qué no te vas con Ukyo?- esto lo dijo cuando estaba en la puerta para salir de la azotea y bajar las escaleras, dio un portazo que asusto a todos los pájaros que pasaban y a unos que estaban en los arboles.

-…_Que rayos le pasara a Akane…bueno, tendré que hablar con ella para ver si está enojada…- _Ranma veía esto como la única forma de estar con ella a solas para así tratar de pedirle perdón y de paso, hablar de lo que tuvieron que haber hablado en ese momento.

-¿Qué le pasa a Akane, eh, Ran-chan? – Le preguntaba Ukyo a Ranma con una cara de curiosidad enorme, pero él no sabía siquiera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-…No lo sé, pero es hora de que volvamos a clase, ¿no lo crees?, U-chan-

Y así muy silenciosos caminaron hacia su salón de clases, y para sorpresa de ambos, su profesor ya había llegado y había comenzado con la clase. Rápidos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, al llegar el maestro solo los recibió con un llamado de atención.

Y así, rápido pasaron las horas en la preparatoria ese día, tal y como lo había dicho, Ranma espero a Akane para irse juntos de regreso al Dojo, pero cuando Ranma hizo una seña tratando de decir "es hora, vámonos Akane", esta lo ignoro por completo y pues el chico no supo el porqué de que ella no le había prestado atención. Dispuesto a averiguar por qué, Ranma estuvo todo tiempo detrás de Akane, siempre tratando de sacar un tema de conversación, decía oraciones como "ey Akane, vamos al cine yo invito" o "¿Akane, quieres pelear?".

Claro estaba que Akane seguía con los celos que le habían provocado Ranma y Ukyo esa mañana, con la escena que vio en la azotea, no estaba de humor para hablar con ese chico que le provocaba miles de sentimientos que, alguien como Akane, aun no había conocido, tales como los celos, de vez en cuando frustración y porque no, el más importante: el amor.

En su último intento por hacer hablar a su "muy amable prometida", en un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de ella y la tomo por los hombros. Akane, aun molesta por culpa de los celos, no dudo en lanzar un buen puñetazo que dio directo en el pecho de Ranma, que claro, no le dolió pero si le saco el aire.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Akane qué rayos te pasa?- Le gritaba con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

-¿¡A ti que rayos te pasa! , ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?- gritaba ya fuera de sus casillas una muy, pero muy enojada Akane.

-¡Te lo mereces Ranma!, ¡te lo mereces por tratar de aprovecharte de Akane! – Gritaba un chico a la distancia claramente enfadado por la anterior acción del artista marcial.- ¡Hoy me las vas a pagar todas Ranma Saotome!-

-_Oh no puede ser… ¡siempre lo malinterpreta todo!... es el mayor despistado en todo el mundo…-_ Pensaba Ranma mientras se preparaba para esquivar los ataques de su repentino contrincante – ¡Espera Ryoga! , ¡Estas equivocado!- Decía mientras ágilmente se movía hacia el lado contrario de donde se le había lanzado Ryoga, quedando al lado del alambrado que está al lado del rio, por donde siempre han caminado juntos Ranma y Akane.

-¡Ranma no huyas, no seas cobarde!

-¡Quien está huyendo de un cerdito como tú, P-chan! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Argg Ranma! –Al momento de que Ryoga se abalanzo a Ranma, este dio un salto y quedo para sobre la maya, poniendo una cara muy burlesca hacia su contrincante, Ryoga que solo lo observo se preparo para acertarle su Truco de la Explosión, y así vencerlo, pero de repente, el sonido de algo pesado cayendo al agua lo saco de su estado de concentración, y para cuando volteo al rio, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al notar a una furibunda pelirroja que solo miraba con mucho enojo a otra chica que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la pelea.

Akane se había enojado debido a los comentarios de Ranma hacia Ryoga y no se resistió en tirarlo al rio y así enseñarle a no molestar "a los más débiles". Como una forma de desquitarse por la aun muy presente en su memoria, escena de él con Ukyo decidió hacerle una pequeña broma y ¿porque no?, molestarlo un poco.

-Oye Ryoga, no tengo con quien irme a casa… ¿te gustaría acompañarme?...-

-…S-si, ¡sí!, Seguro Akane!- No pudo evitar sacar toda esa felicidad a la superficie así como tampoco pudo evitar el rubor en ambas de sus mejillas.

Akane en un gesto burlón hacia Ranma que aun estaba tirado en el rio, observando atónito todo lo ocurrido, le saco la lengua e hizo una pequeña riza burlesca y solo dijo: -Te espero en casa Ranma…- y así tomo la mano de Ryoga y lo hizo caminar junto a ella.

-Rayos Akane…a veces no te entiendo…- Dijo la ahora chica toda mojada para al fin salir del rio e irse a casa a tomar una buena ducha con agua caliente. Solo con un estornudo que Ranma dio, le hizo saber que tal vez, se había resfriado.

-_Todo es por tu culpa Akane…pero aun sigo pensando que debemos hablar…ya verás Akane, cuando te vea hablaremos de una vez por todas…-_

Justo como lo había dicho, en cuanto llego a casa salió corriendo hacia el baño para así tomar una ducha y volver a su forma original y de paso prepararse para otros planes, evitando así el contacto con cualquier miembro de su familia y de la familia Tendo.

Estando en el comedor, todos estaban listos para la hora de cenar, todos, menos un chico que estaba liberando sus tenciones acumuladas durante el día.

-Akane…dime, ¿dónde está Ranma?, no ha bajado para cenar…-

-No lo sé, Kasumi.-

-No te habrás peleado con mi cuñado, ¿verdad hermanita? Jejeje-

-¡No!, Nabiki, no sé donde esta, tal vez este en su cuarto o que se yo, en el Dojo quizás.

-Hmm…Akane…No debes pelear con Ranma, ¡recuerda que el futuro del Dojo está en tus manos y en las de Ranma!, si ustedes se la viven peleando… ¡no se que será del combate en categoría estilo libre!- Decía entre lagrimas (de cocodrilo) Soun quien lloraba casi formando lagos en la sala mientras que Kasumi trataba de calmarlo.

-Ranma está en el Dojo.- Decía por primera vez Genma, que durante toda la cena se había mantenido en silencio, solo observando a todos.

-¿Y qué le pasa?-

-No tengo la menor idea…pero Akane, se que debes ir a hablar con él, porqué ambos lo necesitan…-

Eso era muy raro, ¿Genma queriendo ayudar a resolver los problemas "amorosos" de su hijo y su prometida? Algo andaba mal, pero simplemente Akane no le dio importancia y dijo:

-Iré a buscar a P-chan…-

-¿Se extravió de nuevo tu mascota Akane?

-Pues no lo creo, desde que Ryoga se despidió y se fue corriendo, luego de un rato vi a P-chan y lo cuide, pero después salió saltando por la casa y ya no lo he visto, ¿Tu no lo has visto Kasumi?-

-No Akane, me temo que no…-

-Bueno, pues iré a buscarlo-

-De acuerdo Akane, y trata de buscar a Ranma si no es mucho problema…por favor- Esto último lo dijo tratando de convencer a Akane para que fuera y como había dicho Genma, hablara con Ranma , porque ella sabía que era cierto lo que el Tío Genma comento. Ellos realmente necesitaban hablar.

Y justo como lo dijo al principio, Akane busco a su pequeño cerdito por los alrededores de la casa, en el patio y dentro de la casa. Al no dar resultados buenos se encamino hacia el Dojo, la puerta de este se encontraba un poco abierta y se podían ver unos cuantos rayos de luz que salían de dentro. Cuando se asomo por la pequeña abertura alcanzo a ver como su prometido entrenaba muy duramente, lazando katas y movimientos en el aire en un complejo orden, pero que era muy interesante de ver, ya que los realizaba perfectamente.

No se había colocado su Gi para entrenar, simplemente se fue con su camisa china roja, y su pantalón chino.

Estaba tan adentrada viendo como Ranma se movía que no noto cuando su prometido se había puesto justo al lado de ella, simplemente le llamo la atención dando un pequeño pero muy sorpresivo: -¡Hola!-

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!...¡Ranma! ¡No me asustes así, pareces un niño, un niño muy infantil!-

-Jajaja, ¡Akane no es para tanto!- decía entre unas cuantas burlas el muy entretenido artista marcial: -Bueno, ¿vas a pasar o qué?, porque de igual forma necesitaba hablar contigo…-

-Claro…-

Ranma camino hacia más o menos la mitad del Dojo y se sentó en la duela, pegado a una de las paredes, aprovechando que así descansaría de su ajetreado pero corto entrenamiento. Solo miro a Akane como si con la mirada le estuviera diciendo que lo acompañara, porque debían hablar de algo muy importante para él.

Akane camino con paso temeroso pero al fin logro llegar a donde estaba Ranma, y por primera vez en esos momentos, fijo su mirada en la azulada de él, y no supo porque pero simplemente no le pudo apartar los ojos a esa mirada que de repente, se le hacía de lo más interesante en el mundo.

-Akane…debemos hablar de lo que paso esta mañana…- Decía Ranma mientras no apartaba su mirada de la color avellana de ella, en los ojos de ella parecía encontrar las respuestas a muchas preguntas que diario rondaban en su agitada mente, solo que nunca se tomo el tiempo de mirarla a los ojos y buscar esas respuestas…de buscar una respuesta en especifico…

-Si mal no recuerdo, te refieres a lo que debíamos hablar antes de que tu "prometida" llegara, ¿verdad?- Decía Akane aun sintiendo celos al recordar la escena.

-Ah…si…eso Akane…-

-¿Y cómo te la pasaste con ella eh?-

-Am…Akane…-

-De seguro te la pasabas muy bien, ¿no?

-Akane… ¿me quieres escuchar un segundo?-

-Y dime que hicieron cuando yo me fui...de segu-

-¡Akane escúchame!- Esto lo dijo al momento que tomo con fuerza pero muy poca fuerza los hombros de Akane y lo hizo voltear hacia él quedando muy cerca.

-Akane…lo que te h-había querido decir era que…l-la razón por la que me sonroje esta mañana…- En eso ese impulso de nuevo lo atacaba, haciendo que sus manos acercaran a Akane cada vez más a su cuerpo para darle así un muy esperado beso.

Akane no supo cómo reaccionar fue tal y como la vez anterior, pero ahora, simplemente se dejo llevar por los brazos de su prometido, sus rostros se juntaban cada vez más, ella, por inercia cerró los ojos esperando ese aun desconocido contacto de sus labios contra los de él…

-Akane…la razón es que… -

**~~Fin del Capitulo**

Bueno pues he aquí el segundo capítulo, que me costó mucho trabajo terminar, ya que estuve distrayéndome viendo todo tipo de videos en Youtube, oyendo música (música muy inspiradora :3) y pues investigando sobre animes y demás cosas.

Como digo yo, espero y haya sido del agrado de todos

Y pues a:

eleniak

¡Gracias por leer mi fic!

¡Gracias por esperar aquí está la continuación!

rubysaotome

¡Creo que si me llego la inspiración para seguir! jeje

¡Igualmente, gracias por leer mi fic!

Sin más que agregar me despido aquí.

_Yours truly:_

Lucky Hiraga


	3. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Bueno y aquí estamos con el tercer capítulo xD

Creo que los capítulos los iré subiendo cada 2 o 3 días (dependiendo de las ganas que tenga y eso de la escuela :/)

Bueno solo espero seguir con la historia que quiero terminar y que me sigan llegando las ganas para escribir, por que las ideas ya las tengo en mi cabeza y solo falta plasmarlas. Esperemos que la flojera no me impida escribir xD

Personajes hablando –ggg-

Pensando –_jjj-_

Sonidos que hace P-chan – ¡kui-kui!- (xDD)

Los personajes nunca (nuuuuuunca) serán míos.

**~Capitulo 3**

**¿Cómo puede ser posible?**

Solo faltaban unos escasos 5 cm para el tan ansiado beso…cuando de repente…

-¡Auch!-

-¿Qué pasa, Ranma?- Pregunto algo temerosa Akane al sentir como su prometido la había liberado de sus brazos.

Ranma al sentir ese golpe, simplemente soltó a Akane y se coloco instintivamente las manos en el estomago, para tratar así, de disminuir el dolor que sentía. Casi había juntado sus labios con los de Akane, pero debido a los celos de un pequeño amigo suyo, no lo logro. Cuando abrió los ojos justo después del golpe, solo logro ver un bulto negro que saltaba hacia los brazos de su prometida, para así, ser abrazado por esta.

-¡P-chan!, ¿dónde habías estado eh, pequeñín?, te estuve buscando toda la tarde.-

-_Ryoga… ¿con esas traemos no, "pequeñín"?...- _pensó simplemente furioso Ranma al ver como el pequeño cerdito negro se acurrucaba muy felizmente en los brazos de su prometida. No le había gustado nada lo que el cerdo ese hizo para evitar que él y Akane se besaran, pero solo unos segundos después, logro comprender lo que había estado a punto de hacer… casi besar a Akane, y no era posible, dos veces, sin saber porque, había intentado besarla, y ambas beses, había fracasado. Pero el haber fracasado, no había sido su culpa, había sido la culpa de dos personas muy entrometidas en las vidas de la pareja más conocida de toda Nerima.

-Oye P-chan… ¿Dónde habías estado?, no me digas que te perdiste de nuevo…pero claro, viniendo de un cerdo como tú, lo creo muy posible…-

-¡Ranma ya!, ¡deja de molestarlo!...o no será que… ¿estás celoso de él?...-

-¡Ja!, ¿yo?, porque no se lo preguntas al cerdo, él fue quien evito que nos besa…- Ranma no podía creerlo, casi se le salía decir que el entrometido de Ryoga había estropeado su primer beso real con Akane, y estaba seguro de que ella sabia claramente de que estaba hablando, pero él estaría dispuesto a negar todo y hacer lo posible para que no le descubriera eso.

-¿Qué nosotros que, Ranma?...-

-Na-nada… Akane yo no dije nada…_rayos_…_tengo que librarme de esta… ¡ya se!_-

-No es cierto Ra- -Oye Ak-Akane ya es tarde… ¡será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir!, ¿n-no crees? Jejeje…-

Solo se le había ocurrido decir eso para zafarse de su muy curiosilla prometida. Mañana intentaría hablar más "a solas" con ella y asegurarse de que cerdos celosos o cocineras entrometidas no estuvieran espiándolos y arruinándoles la tan olvidada charla que desde la mañana, debieron tener.

Con su cara aun mas roja que su camisa, se levanto y sin dudarlo un segundo le ofreció su temblorosa mano a Akane para que se levantara, ella soltó al pequeño cerdito y este se sentó en el piso como esperando que Akane comenzara a caminar para seguirla, la chica por inercia tomo su mano pero aun estaba algo enojada de que Ranma no le contestara ninguna de sus preguntas, ya mañana decidiría como sacarle la información a su prometido. Pensaba que él tenía razón, el tiempo se les había ido volando, y lo único que habían hecho era tratar de hablar y hacer otras cosas.

-Bu-bueno Akane…te veo mañana…- Decía mientras caminaba algo de prisa a la salida del Dojo para llegar los más pronto posible a su habitación y pensar en lo que haría el día siguiente.

Akane se había quedado viendo a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, a Ranma, cuando este se perdió de la vista de la chica, ella decidió imitar su acción e ir a su habitación para dormir, Ranma no le había dando tiempo de contestar a su despedida ya que se fue lo más rápido que pudo, y a Akane no le quedo de otra que ir a su cuarto sola.

-_No puede ser… ¡dos veces!... ¡esto no puede ser posible!... ¿por qué rayos siempre tiene que haber alguien?...ya mañana tendremos el tiempo y el lugar…si…eso es seguro…_ Pensaba el artista marcial al estar analizando todo lo ocurrido durante el día. Tal vez tendría que escoger un lugar donde sabía que Ukyo no pudiera ir, o que tal vez Ukyo no conociera, quien sabe, hasta se le había ocurrido atar al pobre de P-chan.

-_¿Qué le estará pasando a Ranma?... desde esta mañana a estado muy raro…podrá ser… no…eso es imposible…pero…si miro bien todo lo que ha hecho…y lo que ha tratado de hacer…mañana lo averiguare de una vez por todas, ¡si!- _Pensaba una muy decidida Akane, que sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación - ¡Ay!, ya llegue jejeje-

**~...~**

Deslizo la puerta de su habitación para así, cerrarla por completo. Su padre ya se encontraba durmiendo, todo lo que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le dejaba ver, era a un gordo panda durmiendo muy cómodo en un gran futon. –Ah…sabia que ya estarías durmiendo…- Sin esperar ni un segundo más se echo en ese muy amado futon para así dormir una relajante siesta. Sus ojos no esperaron más y en menos de un minuto se encontraba profundamente dormido.

**~...~**

Se desvestía poco a poco para tomar de su ropero su pijama y al fin, dormir en su cama. Aun estaba muy pensativa en lo sucedido y comenzaba a dudar si esa noche podría conciliar el sueño. Los momentos vividos y las sensaciones volvían a su mente y cuerpo respectivamente. Al terminar de colocarse su pijama, apago la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio, se acostó y se cubrió con su sabana. Al sentir los movimientos de la cama moviéndose, un pequeño animal se escabullía entre las sabanas de Akane, ella, al darse cuenta, vio a su adorada mascota salir de entre las cobijas y sin esperar ni un segundo más lo abrazo tiernamente. Ryoga al sentir el abrazo, no hizo más que sonrojarse y acurrucarse más en los brazos de su amor platónico.

-Ay…P-chan… que día mas ajetreado, ¿no crees?, pero mañana será diferente… si… será…diferente~…- Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un suspiro, el sueño había logrado vencerla, simplemente, se había dormido con P-chan en brazos. Ryoga, al escuchar eso de "_será diferente",_ comenzó a pensar si se trataba de algún asunto relacionado con su rival de la trenza, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que solo quería disfrutar de ese momento, que algunas veces pensaba, nunca sería posible de hacer, con su cuerpo de chico.

**~...~**

Unos rayos de sol comenzaron a incomodarlo, se giraba y giraba para tratar de esquivarlos, pero no lo lograba. Al abrir un poco los ojos, vio como un panda lo miraba mientras sostenía unos carteles que decían:

"¡Buenos días, Ranma!"

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?"

"No recuerdo haberte visto llegar a la habitación…"

"¿Estuviste en la ciudad? ¿Entrenabas?"

Uno a uno los carteles seguían saliendo, Ranma solo los veía asustado hasta que vio uno que logro incomodarlo por completo, de pies a cabeza.

"¿Estuviste con Akane? Porque a ella tampoco recuerdo haberla visto después de la cena…"

-¡Eso no te importa Papá!...y-yo no sé donde estuvo esa marimacho ayer… ¡porque no se lo preguntas a ella!-

Al momento de decirle eso, le atino un golpe con uno de sus carteles, y se limito a salir de la habitación con un claro sonrojo en la cara, que sabía de seguro, que su padre había visto.

"¡Auch! ¡Ranma! Pero no te enojes…"- Decía el ultimo cartel levantado por Genma al ver como un chichón crecía en su cabeza y al ver como su hijo salía velozmente de la habitación.

_**~...~**_

Los mismos rayos de sol que incomodaron al chico, comenzaban a hacer el mismo efecto en ella. Decidió levantarse después de pensarlo mucho, era sábado, así que no había motivo para levantarse temprano hoy.

-Buenos días, P-chan, ¿dormiste bien anoche chiquito?- Le dijo poniendo una de esas sonrisas que lo hacían delirar o por lo menos le hacían tener una hemorragia nasal.

– ¡Kui kui!- Decía mientras movía su cabeza asintiendo a la pregunta hecha por Akane.

-¡Qué bueno!, ¡vamos P-chan, debemos ir a desayunar!-

-¡Kui!

Al salir de su habitación, jamás imagino encontrarse con el chico de la trenza, que por su lado, estaba igual sorprendido y un poco sonrojado. Ranma lo sabía, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle a Akane que fueran a un parque u otro lugar.

-Bu-buenos días… Akane…- Decía claramente muy nervioso, pero no había visto que Akane tenía a Ryoga en brazos aun, y mucho menos se dio cuenta de que los estaba viendo y analizando.

-Ho-hola Ranma… ¿te levantaste temprano hoy?, que milagro jejeje…-

-…Hm, jaja, que graciosa Akane…- Se escucho un claro tono de sarcasmo en su voz, pero no debía arruinar esta, hasta ahora, perfecta oportunidad, para decirle si quería salir o algo.

-Bueno, Akane…me preguntaba… ¿s-si quieres ir a a-algun lado hoy en la t-tarde?...

-¿Cómo?... ¿t-tú me estas invitando?...-

-S-si…es que pienso que…ne-necesitamos hablar…sobre ya sabes q-que…

-Claro… ¿do-donde?

-Pu-pues creo que debería ser…en el par- ¡ay!-

En eso un cerdito, que se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación, se lanzo hacia la cara de Ranma para caer en su nariz y tratar de morderlo. Ranma en un rápido movimiento, logro quitárselo de la cara y estrellarlo en la pared que tenía enfrente, quedando el pobre Ryoga a un lado de una ahora furiosa Akane.

-¡Ranma que te pasa! ¡Déjalo!- Akane en un segundo, saco su mazo gigante y lo estrello en la cabeza del pobre artista marcial, que ya se encontraba en el mismo estado que del cerdito. Tomando a Ryoga en sus brazos comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para bajar a desayunar, pero antes de llegar a ellas escucho que Ranma le decía aun tirado en el suelo:

-Pe-pero Akane…recuerda…hoy en el pa-parque… ¿e-está bien?

Akane lo miro muy sorprendida, a pesar de haberlo golpeado, aun quería verse con ella en algún lugar. Algo atontada solo contesto: -Claro…Ranma…-

**~...~**

Estando en el comedor todos reunidos, Ranma como de costumbre, se había sentado al lado de Akane, solo que al hacerlo sintió un calor en su cuerpo, que nunca antes había sentido estando cerca de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, volteo hacia su lado derecho, y allí estaba, esa visión que de repente se le hacía de lo más bonita. Salvo un detalle que la arruinaba por completo, ese cerdo. Akane lo había traído consigo hacia el comedor para darle de comer, Ranma solo lo miraba con odio, se veía demasiado feliz estando en las piernas de "su prometida" y aceptando la comida que ella le daba con una pequeña cuchara.

-Veo que trajiste a ese animalejo al comedor-

Todo el mundo se había mantenido en silencio durante el tiempo que habían estado comiendo, solo la frase de Ranma basto para que todas las miradas curiosas, se fijaran en él y en Akane. Sabían que una posible discusión se aproximaba, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver, si lo que pensaban, sucedería.

-Sí, ¿aun sigues molesto por lo de hace rato?, ya olvídalo Ranma…no seas rencoroso.-

-¿Cómo olvidar lo que ese cerdo me hizo?...creo que lo hiciste por celos…no es verdad… ¿P-chan?-

-Ah…oye Ranma…-

De repente todo el enojo del joven Saotome se fue, como si se hubiera esfumado al oír su nombre pronunciado suavemente por Akane.

-¿Si…Akane?-

-¿Aun sigue en pie…lo del parque…?-

-Cl-claro…esta tarde…que no se te o-olvide…-

Comenzaron a hablar en frente de toda la familia de Ranma y Akane, sin mencionar que hablaban delante de Ryoga también, hablaban entre tartamudeos y ligeros sonrojos, pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que sucedería más adelante.

-Así que una cita, ¿no chicos?- Dijo una grave pero alegre voz en el fondo.

-¡Señor Saotome! ¡¿Ha escuchado lo mismo que yo?-

-¡Claro que si Tendo! ¡Ahora el futuro del Dojo está asegurado!-

-¡Que alegría! ¡Qué felicidad Señor Saotome!-

Seguían hablándose y felicitándose entre fuertes llantos de alegría los dos mejores amigos, que una y otra vez se abrazaban sin cesar. Y mientras tanto, Kasumi y Nabiki intentaban calmarlos para que dejaran de hacer todo ese alboroto.

Aprovechando la situación, unos muy avergonzados jóvenes, decidieron irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, claro que cada quien por su lado, porque se debían prepara para el encuentro.

-Oh, ¿A dónde van chicos? ¿Ya no tienen hambre?-

-N-no Kasumi… yo debo…ir a… ¡mi habitación!- Dijo Akane como su única salida a la penosa situación.

-S-si…y yo debo… ¡ir a entrenar!- Dijo Ranma al no tener alguna otra mejor excusa para salir de la habitación cuanto antes.

-Está bien, chicos.- Finalizo la conversación Kasumi con una de sus alentadoras y tranquilas sonrisas.

**~...~**

Había salido primero de casa para poder estar en el lugar acordado antes que ella. Necesitaba pensar muy bien, y reflexionar lo que iba a hacer. Llevaba ahí unos 10 minutos cuando, a lo lejos, logro ver a la chica que había estado esperando.

-¡Hey!... ¡Akane aquí estoy!-

-¡Ranma!-

Llego caminando hacia el lugar donde el chico estaba parado esperándola.

-Veo que llegaste primero… ¿a qué se debe el hecho de que estés siendo puntual últimamente eh? Jaja-

-Hm, no se Akane…que tal si nos sentamos… quiero que hablemos…nosotros solos…-

Al decirlo, tomo la mano de Akane y la guio hacia una banca que tenían a unos cuantos pasos y sin soltarla se sentó. Sabía que sería difícil hablar con ella, pero al final… debía hacerlo…

**~~Final del Capitulo**

Vaya que si me tomo tiempo hacer este cap, pero estoy feliz con el resultado!

De nuevo, pongo mi música inspiradora para que me lleguen esas ganas de escribir que tanto me hacen falta xD. Ahora en este cap P-chan tuvo ¡protagonismo y dialogo! Sinceramente me encanta el sonido que hace el pequeño cerdo jaja.

Solo espero no defraudar a las personas que leen mi fic con este cap.

Y me encantaría agradecer a las personas que leen y dejan sus reviews:

97pupi

Sunako-koike

Rubysaotome

Ranma84

Eleniak

¡Y es genial que les guste mi fic!

¡Gracias!

¡Creo que eso sería todo!

_**Yours Truly:**_

Lucky Hiraga


	4. Al Fin

Y ante ustedes les presento el cuarto capítulo:

Un capitulo en el cual me tome mi tiempo para terminarlo (¡porque la flojera es invencible!).

Bueno pues, que puedo decir…incluso a mi me impresiono el hecho de que ya sean 4 capítulos los que llevo, porque en un principio no sabía cuántos iban a ser, ahora sí, creo que serán cuando mucho 6 :) ¡espero les guste!

**~Capitulo 4**

**Al fin...  
**

Seguía sentado allí solo viéndola a los ojos, para tratar así, de conseguir el valor necesario, para decirle al fin lo que se había estado guardando en su corazón desde el día anterior. Pero al mirar su propia mano encima de la de Akane, prácticamente se congelo, no supo porque lo había hecho, debía haber sido por inercia tal vez, o estaba ya acostumbrado a tocar sus manos, quien sabe.

-Oye…Ranma… ¿qué tienes?...-

-… ¿y-yo?...-

-Sí, tú-

No supo si soltar la mano de su prometida y salir corriendo o simplemente cambiar a un tema más "fácil" de hablar para él. Pero después de todo, supero esa timidez que siempre le había impedido hablar claramente de sus sentimientos con su prometida y la miro a los ojos… listo de una vez por todas comenzó a dejar salir palabras claras y sin tartamudeos. Sabía que ese era el momento indicado…

-Oye, Akane…creo que sabes de qué vamos a hablar, ¿no?...-

-Cr-creo que si…-

-Pues mira Akane…la razón de que me haya sonrojado ayer fue porque tú me g…-

-¡Atrápalo Ranma!-

-¡Que rayos- Dijo Ranma mientras en sus manos caían unas lindas bragas de color rosado, al mismo tiempo que veía como una turba furiosa de chicas iban corriendo hacia él, enfurecidas por el hecho de que a todas les hubieran robado sus ropas intimas.

-¡Maestro Happosai!, ¿¡Porque hizo eso!- Decía una estérica Akane mientras veía como machacaban a su pobre y golpeado prometido.

-¿Mm?...no me grites… ¡mi Akane linda!- Grito el maestro mas libidinoso de todo el Japón, mientras se lanzaba a cierta parte del cuerpo de la chica, claro que Akane se había preparado para atinarle un golpe, pero no vio el momento en el que el todo moreteado artista marcial se había escapado de las mujeres y literalmente había volado hacia ella para darle él, el golpe de gracia a Happosai.

-¡No se atreva a tocar a Akane viejo libidinoso!-

-¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Lamentaras haber hecho esto Ranma!- Decía el maestro mientras volaba por los cielos, cortesía Ranma Saotome, para así, acabar quien sabe dónde, perdido en el Japón. Había tenido la repentina necesidad de proteger de cualquier peligro a Akane, por más pequeño que fuese, sentía que debía protegerla.

-Viejo perver…- Alcanzo a decir cuando se desplomo en el suelo de ese parque, probablemente, el hecho de haber sido golpeado, pateado y pisoteado lo había noqueado. No eran para tanto todos esos golpes, podía recuperarse fácilmente de ellos, pero por alguna extraña razón, se había desmayado.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!... ¡¿Estás bien?...- No obtuvo respuesta, pero acerco su cara hacia su nariz, y sintió un tibio aire, se relajo de inmediato, sabía que respiraba normalmente. Ella noto que de repente, se había preocupado más de la cuenta por aquel chico que siempre pensó, era un presumido o poco amable con ella. Era seguro, algo había cambiado en ambos.

**~...~**

Como pudo lo llevo hacia el consultorio del Doctor Tofu, para que este le asegurara que Ranma no tenía nada malo.

-No te preocupes, Akane, solo perdió la conciencia por unos minutos, pronto despertara.-

-Que bueno…pero… ¿por qué se habrá desmayado?...-

-Creo que se debió al estrés, o tal vez estaba cansado, ah, mira ya está el té… ¿gustas un poco?- Le pregunto mientras le ofrecía una taza de té humeante.

-¡Sip!- Asintió sonando tan alegre como una niña cuando le compran su dulce favorito.

Mientras ellos conversaban de cosas triviales, y algunas otras cosas sin sentido, Ranma había comenzado a despertar, pero por alguna razón sentía los parpados demasiado pesados, con trabajo pudo abrirlos un poco, pero los cerro al sentirse cansado. Ya no pudo volver a dormir, por lo que se quedo recostado con los ojos aun cerrados, se quedo escuchando de lo que hablaban Akane y el Doctor Tofu a unos cuantos metros de su camilla, aprovechando de que ellos pensarían que todavía estaba dormido.

-…Sabe Doctor Tofu…últimamente hemos tratado de hablar pero nadie nos deja, jejeje…-

-¿Huh?, ¿Qué quieres decir Akane?...-

-Bueno…es que…intentamos conversar de…algo ayer en la preparatoria…pero no fue posible…porque una chica demasiado entrometida se interpuso en nuestra conversación y no nos permitió terminar y...y...-

-Cálmate Akane, jaja, respira un poco…-

-Jeje…lo siento Doctor…-

Por alguna razón, con la única persona que Akane se atrevía a hablar abiertamente sobre ella y Ranma, era el Doctor Tofu, tal vez era que debido a que a la chica le había gustado por algunos años, le había tomado mucha confianza y porque el Doctor Tofu la conocía desde niña.

-Pero, también intentamos hablar ayer en la…noche…y también nos interrumpieron…pero esa vez, fue P-chan…-

-Jaja Akane, yo creo que lo hizo por celos…-

-Si, jeje, Ranma dijo lo mismo…-

Ranma había estado escuchando toda la conversación y pero hasta que oyó su nombre le puso aun más atención.

-Akane…veo que trajiste a Ranma cuando viste que estaba en problemas, ¿no?...-

-…s-si…es que me… pr-preocupe…-

-¿Te preocupaste por...?...-

-Ranma- -Ranma-

Dijeron ambos en coro casi al finalizar su pregunta Tofu, el supo que desde un principio Akane estaba preocupada por él, solo hacía falta que lo admitiera.

-_Se preocupo…por mí… ¿De verdad?...-_Pensó Ranma sin poder evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que Akane no logro ver, pero que Tofu vio con mucha claridad, y como resultado, soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué pasa, Doctor?-

-No, nada Akane…-

En esto Ranma comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco, sintiéndose ya un poco mejor, pensó que tal vez era hora de ir a casa, debido al incidente con el Maestro, se les habían ido tres valiosas horas, que pudieron haber aprovechado de una mejor manera, lo cual lo había hecho sentir un poco desanimado, pero después de escuchar a Akane decir esas palabras, le devolvió una buena parte de su explosivo animo.

-Ah, veo que ya despertaste Ranma, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si algo, gracias…Ak-Akane creo que ya deberíamos i-irnos…-

-Bueno…si ya te sientes mejor…-

Akane no estaba consciente de que su prometido había escuchado decir que se preocupaba por él, lo sintió algo nervioso, pero viendo como se había comportado estos últimos días, no le dio demasiada importancia.

**~...~**

-¡Buenas noches Doctor Tofu!- Le grito Akane que se encontraba junto a Ranma a unos cuantos pasos de la casa del Doctor.

-¡Buenas noches chicos!- Decía Tofu con el mismo entusiasmo que Akane. -¡Que descansen!-

-¡Igualmente Doctor!-

Y así comenzaron a caminar, silenciosos como en ningún otro día. Ranma estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en las palabras de Akane, y ella estaba muy ocupada viendo divertida la cara de ensoñación de Ranma. Había estado planeando una movida para, de una manera, acercarse al joven artista marcial, ya que por alguna razón necesitaba hacerlo y sin dudarlo, puso su plan en marcha.

-¿Así que ya te sientes mejor Ranma?-

-¿Huh?- Apenas eso basto para sacarlo de su mundo y ponerle atención a una muy sospechosa Akane.

-Cr-creo que si… ¿por?-

-Por nada…es que… me alegro de que estés bien…-

Esa fue una pequeña acción que logro hacer que el artista marcial se quedara estático de pies a cabeza, y sin perder esa oportunidad, Akane aprovecho y tomo la mano de un muy sorprendido pero aun paralizado de los nervios Ranma y comenzó a caminar con algo de prisa mientras le decía al chico: -¡Que pasa Ranma!, ¡Démonos prisa o no llegaremos a cenar!-

Lo único que pudo hacer luego de escuchar esas palabras fue perder algo de timidez y decirle un débil: -Claro…- , para después ejercer un poco de presión sobre la mano de la chica y así caminar juntos hasta su casa.

**~...~**

Al llegar a casa, todos estaban cenando, ninguno de los familiares de los chicos se habían preocupado, puesto que ya sabían dónde estaban. Cuando entraron, Kasumi los recibió con un muy humilde:

-¡Bienvenidos a casa chicos!, pasen ya que la cena se está enfriando.-

-Está bien…-

Asintieron ambos para así, entrar juntos al comedor, lo que no esperaban, era ser bombardeados de preguntas por parte de todos los miembros de la casa.

-¡Chicos, ya llegaron!-

-¿Se divirtieron?

-¿Ranma…fuiste caballeroso con Akane?-

-¿Cómo trataste a mi cuñadito eh, Akane?-

-¿A dónde fueron?-

-¿Por qué tardaron?-

La mayoría de las preguntas, como era de esperarse, las lanzaban Soun y Genma, quienes por lo único que se preocupaban, era por saber cómo iba la relación de sus hijos, y saber si tenían la esperanza de que algún día se llegarían a comprometer formalmente.

-…ah…-

-Yo tengo sueño…aun estoy cansado, iré a mi habitación…-

-Yo…no tengo hambre…lo siento Kasumi, pero creo que me iré a mi habitación también…-

Dijeron el artista marcial primero, seguido de su prometida. Para ellos el día había sido muy ajetreado.

**~...~**

Se giraba de un lado a otro en su futon, pero no lograba dormir. Lo que había sucedido en la tarde había sido un desastre total, y él sentía que debía confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica que prácticamente le había comenzado a quitar el aliento. Sentía que debía hacerlo, que era lo correcto quizás, pero él estaba seguro de algo, esa misma noche lo haría…

A hurtadillas comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, hasta al fin dar con la habitación que estaba buscando, no se molesto en tocar, simplemente entro así como así. Cuando llego a la cama de la chica, no supo en qué momento esta se había girado sobre su cama y había quedado mirando justo enfrente de él. El estaba de pie, quiso arrodillarse para verla mejor, pero estaba tan nervioso que lo único que pudo hacer fue nombrarla para que al final, se despertara.

-Akane…Akane…-

Cuando Akane comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, no pudo fingir la sorpresa y dispuesta a lanzar un grito que despertaría sin duda, por lo menos a la mitad de Japón, tomo un poco de aire, pero al instante de lograr de su objetivo, Ranma en un aventón puso su mano sobre la boca de su prometida, y le hizo la típica seña de que guardara silencio.

-_Ranma…-_

-Akane…ahora si…debemos hablar…-

Sin decir más Ranma se coloco en el suelo al lado de la cama de Akane, esperando a que la chica hiciera lo mismo para comenzar con la famosa charla. Antes de ir a sentarse al lado de su prometido, Akane encendió la pequeña lámpara de su cuarto, para tener algo de visibilidad al menos.

La repentina seguridad en sí mismo lo abandono de repente, no supo cómo había tenido el valor para entrar al cuarto de Akane, no era muy tarde, podrían ser las 11:30 de noche, pero, conociendo a su prometida, sabía que hacerlo, podría ser peligroso.

-M-mira…Akane…-

-¿Qué?...-

Hablaban entre susurros, era obvio que no querían ser descubiertos y que los acusaran de cosas que nunca habían hecho o se atreverían a hacer.

-Huh…la verdad es que…la razón por la que he estado así de raro…-

-¿Cuál es, Ranma?...-

-…Es porque… ¡me gustas!...-

-¿Qu-que?...-

-S-si…lo que oíste…A-Akane…-

Estaba hecho, al fin, Ranma lo había hecho. Decidió hacerlo rápido para evitar, no importaba si era de noche, el quería evitar que alguien llegara y los interrumpiera, así que simplemente, dejo salir lo que tanto tiempo, se había guardado.

-Ranma…-

-Y t-tu Akane… ¿yo…te gusto?-

No hicieron falta las palabras, la chica sabía que Ranma podría llegar a bromear con cosas así, como aquella vez, cuando "comió" una de las píldoras que hacían que una persona se enamorara de la primera persona del sexo opuesto que viera, él había fingido enamorarse de Akane. Ella deseaba saber si era cierto lo que el chico le decía.

-Ra-Ranma… ¿es cierto?...-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo crees que mentiría con algo como eso?...-

-Pues…Ranma…si es cierto…-

-Claro que si…-

-T-tú…me gustas también…-

**~~Final del capitulo **

¡Vaya!...al fin Ranma se le declaro a Akane!

Debo admitir que me gusta mucho este capítulo (y mas el final :) ) y creo que a otros también les gustara el final~

Y ¿que puedo decir? jaja,creo que este (si llego a hacer mas :P) sera mi fic favorito (y no es porque sea el primero),es porque creo que me encariñe con mi "trabajo" *-*.

Pues mi intención era subirlo antes pero debido a unos cuantos problemas no me fue posible, y tuve que dejarlo incompleto cuando tenía la intención de terminarlo. Todos problemillas familiares xD. Pues de antemano agradecer a todos los que leen este pequeño fic, ¡gracias enserio!

**Yours Truly:**

Lucky Hiraga


	5. Quiero estar solo contigo

¡Holaaaa a todos!

Parece que para este hacer este capítulo me faltaron la inspiración y unas cuantas ganas para escribir (ese problema de la flojera me persigue todos los días :/)

Bueno pues, ya que se declararon los siempre temperamentales novios, es hora de que pasen el tiempo juntos que se merecen ¿no creen? (yo si xD). Además, después de tantas oportunidades arruinadas para Ranma, creo que sí, se lo merecen.

Mis más sinceras disculpas a ustedes gente que lee el fic, ¡gomen por tardarme!

Sin más que agregar o recordar aquí el capitulo, ¡disfrútenlo! ;)

**~Capitulo 5**

**Quiero estar solo contigo…**

-_Yo le gusto…s-si le gusto…ella lo acaba de decir…-_ -¿De veras, Akane?

Ahora, que al fin lo había dicho, ya no sentía esa impotencia por revelarle a Akane sus sentimientos, que era causada por su representativa timidez y miedo…miedo a que Akane no sintiera lo mismo. La chica, se podría decir, que todo el tiempo estuvo esperando a que Ranma diera el primer paso, ella no tenía problemas en decirle "me gustas" a Ranma, claro, se ponía nerviosa al estar a solas con él, y mucho más si estaban solos en su cuarto, y a esas horas de la noche.

-…Si Ranma…de veras me gustas…-

-Pues…si es así…creo que deberíamos ser…tú sabes…no-

-¿Novios?- La chica no lo dejo terminar la palabra, era cierto que ella siempre decía que no eran novios por voluntad, decía que lo eran por obligación, pero ahora que se encontraban aclarando sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, Akane estaba casi encantada con la idea de ser la única novia y prometida de Ranma Saotome.

-S-si…dime Akane… -

-¿Qué, Ranma?-

-…¿quieres ser mi novia…oficial?-

_-_Ranma…-

Sin dudarlo mas, Akane se lanzo a los brazos de un sorprendido Ranma que estaba a un lado de ella, para así, abrazarlo fuertemente mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa y decía:

-¡Sip Ranma! ¡Si quiero!-

Le dijo con la voz algo fuerte pero no demasiado como para despertar a los miembros de la familia. Un atontado Ranma miraba como su prometida lo abrazaba mientras sonreía, el permanecía algo inmóvil hasta que su cerebro reacciono, y al fin le devolvió el abrazo a Akane con la misma cantidad de amor y afecto. Sintiendo el aroma de ambos que era casi imperceptible en ese cariñoso abrazo, simplemente permanecían abrazados de esa manera, y así estuvieron durante un buen rato, durando el tiempo suficiente para demostrarse con acciones todo lo que habían sentido y habían querido hacer desde que comenzaron a reconocer que se gustaban. Ese abrazo era suficiente para enseñarle a Akane que Ranma no mentía, en serio la quería, pero por otro lado, Ranma necesitaba hacer una cosa más, solo…una cosa más…

-Akane…- La llamo de una forma muy dulce buscando llamar la atención de ella, para cuando la chica había fijado su vista en la azulada mirada del chico, se perdió en ese bello color, que al parecer, solo los ojos del chico poseían. Él por su lado, logro ver esos ojos color avellana, que esa noche, tenían un brillo hermoso que hacía que cualquiera, quedara hipnotizado ante ella.

Una de sus manos se separo del cuerpo de su prometida para así posarse en su pequeño mentón, con la única intención de poder besar esos labios que le parecían de lo más apetecibles en aquel entonces, poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la de Akane y fijando su vista en sus labios, haciéndole entender a ella lo que quería hacer. Al ir acercando sus rostros cada vez más el chico fue cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Imitando la acción de Ranma, Akane sintió una alegría dentro de su ser al saber lo que se aproximaba. Varias veces había soñado con ese momento, no exactamente en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraban, pero el resultado sería el mismo.

Teniendo los dos, los ojos cerrados, ansiaban sentir los labios del otro, no se imaginaban como se sentiría, o cómo hacerlo, nunca se habían besado antes de una forma consciente, no habían sentido sus labios en ocasiones anteriores. Sin más paciencia, Ranma se movió ligeramente hacia ella para poner cariñosamente sus labios sobre los de Akane, la espera era una tortura por lo cual decidió acortar la distancia entre ellos lo más pronto posible.

Nunca se habían sentido así antes, el besarse era nuevo para ellos, sentían "mariposas en el estomago", pero también sentían un calor en todo su cuerpo, que lentamente se apagaba y que solo lograban alimentar mediante el toque suave de sus labios, Ranma aun tenía una mano colocada sobre la espalda de Akane, pero ella inconscientemente, había colocado sus brazos en el cuello de Ranma rodeándolo, no sabían que movimientos hacer con sus cabezas o cuerpos, simplemente se daban ligeros besos en los labios, de vez en cuando se tenían que separar para tomar un poco de aire, pero aparte de eso, no necesitaban nada mas para disfrutar el momento y sentirlo como uno inolvidable.

Esa mano que Ranma sostenía en su espalda, fue bajando poco a poco hasta quedar posada en la cintura de Akane, ella al sentir eso, un muy fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su cara, él, por su parte, estaba consciente de lo que había hecho y pensó que sería golpeado en cuanto separaran sus labios en cualquier momento, pero se impresiono demasiado al sentir como las manos que Akane sostenía en su cuello, lentamente eran retiradas, para luego sentir como su prometida las colocaba en su rostro, poniéndolas suavemente alrededor de este. No supo porque, pero retiro su mano que hasta ahora, había permanecido en el mentón de la chica, para ponerla junto a su otra mano en la cintura de Akane.

Ya no estaban sentados en el suelo como al principio, ahora se encontraban parados a un lado de la cama de la chica. Unos minutos después de la romántica escena entre ambos, poco a poco fueron separando sus labios, casi como si no quisieran hacerlo, para terminar mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus miradas, tratando de descubrir los sentimientos en ellas, ambos sonrieron, sin muchas ganas fueron rompiendo el amoroso abrazo que aun seguía presente, para así, dar inicio a una corta charla, que marcaria el final de la noche…para ellos.

-Bu-bueno Akane…- Decía Ranma que aun mantenía un sonrojo debido a todo lo anterior vivido, aun no se lo podía creer, lo que dos veces había intentado hacer antes, se había realizado, y no solo le había dado un beso, fueron más de los que hubiera podido imaginar, claro, todos besos muy inocentes, habían sido solo roces y toques de labios, algunos toques cariñosos y juguetones de sus narices también habían estado entre aquellos besos, dando por hecho, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-¿Qué pasa, Ranma?- Decía esta vez Akane, que conservaba su bella sonrisa, producto de toda la felicidad que en ese momento la albergaba, el momento había sido aun más lindo que en cualquier sueño que alguna vez pudo haber tenido, ver a Ranma sonrojado le daba una apariencia de un chico muy tierno y tímido, y esa era un razón más para ella, por la cual sonreír.

-Pues…creo que si somos novios ya, ¿no?-

-Claro que si Ranma, ¿no te dije hace un rato que aceptaba ser tu novia…oficial?-

-Si lo recuerdo, es que…quería estar seguro de que no lo había imaginado…-

-Ranma…quiero que sepas…que desde hace tiempo…yo…-

-¿Tú qué, Akane?-

-Yo siempre había querido estar contigo…-

-Hm… ¿ósea que tú me querías desde antes? ¿Ya desde antes te parecía atractivo?-

-No vayas a empezar, ¿eh, Ranma?- Cuando Akane dijo eso, se giro dándole la espalda a Ranma, este al pensar que se había molestado solo un poco por lo que había dicho, rápido se encamino hacia ella y le dio un abrazo por la espalda rodeándola en un muy cariñoso abrazo. Ahora se sentía libre de hacer eso, sentía que Akane ya no lo golpearía si la abraza o hacia algo parecido, ya que ahora si eran novios por su propia cuenta.

-Perdón, Akane, no quise decir eso…-

-Pero lo dijiste-

-Bueno, yo ya te pedí perdón, y además ya me tengo que ir a mi habitación, creo que es muy tarde…-

Al terminar de hablar, Ranma le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla sin dejar de abrazarla, Akane le respondió de igual manera, dándole un beso en su mejilla solo que el beso de ella, había durado un poco más.

-Buenas noches, Akane-

-Buenas noches igual, Ranma-

Al escuchar cuando Akane le despidió fue deshaciendo su abrazo poco a poco para casi finalizar agarrados de las manos, antes de salir de la habitación de Akane, Ranma esbozo una gran sonrisa que delataba lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento, ella solo pudo soltar una pequeña risita, lentamente soltó su mano y abrió el pomo de la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Cuando lo vio salir de su habitación una inmensa alegría la invadió por completo y se fue a su cama para poder averiguar si después de todo lo ocurrido lograría dormir, le parecía que todo había sido muy rápido, pero eso no le impidió ver que al fin estaría al lado de la persona que más quería, y sabia, que él, la quería también.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su padre, no tenía intención de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tan despacio como había abierto la puerta la cerro, y se coloco en su futon lo más silencioso posible para así no despertarlo, al parecer a Genma en vez de estar en su forma humana, le encantaba estar en su forma de panda.

Efectivamente, como lo había pensado, el tiempo prácticamente voló cuando estuvo en la habitación de Akane, de ser las 11:30 cuando entro, salió ni más ni menos que a las 12:45, más tiempo del que él espero tardar en terminar una simple conversación, claro que no tenía planeado terminar con besos y abrazos.

**~~...~~**

Apenas comenzaba a despertarse, le costaba levantarse de su cómoda y suave cama. Se había despertado con la idea de que lo sucedió la noche anterior en su habitación, era uno más de sus tantos sueños donde besaba a Ranma. Pero, ¿cómo había podido ser un simple sueño?, todo parecía haber sido tan real, todos los tactos de sus manos, sus labios, sus palabras, las del chico.

Con algo de desgano se puso de pie para comenzar a vestirse y ponerse el uniforme de la preparatoria, quería preguntarle al chico si él había ido ayer a su habitación y si habían conversado, pero debía bajar a desayunar, así que decidió hacerlo cuando estuvieran camino hacia la escuela.

Bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor, cuando llego, vio que todos ya estaban ahí, y todos la saludaron como de costumbre, con un "Buenos días" dio unos pasos y tomo asiento. Solo hubo una persona que no la saludo o ni siquiera la había visto ya que tenía su mirada fija en su tazón de arroz. –_Parece ser que si fue un sueño…si hubiera sido real, de seguro me hubiera saludado…- _pensó algo triste la chica de los ojos color avellana al ver como el "novio de sus sueños" casi parecía haberla ignorado.

El comedor se mantenía en un silencio normal para los miembros de la familia Tendo y Saotome, hasta que un chico rompió ese silencio para hablar de algo muy importante y muy serio. Para hacer eso tuvo que reunir mucho valor y dejar a un lado la vergüenza y también el orgullo, ya que si les decían una broma, tal vez él reaccionaria diciendo algo que en realidad no quiere.

-Oigan…escuchen todos…tengo algo que decirles…-

Al hablar, se inclino hacia a Akane, que estaba a un lado de él, y tomo su mano para que se levantaran al mismo tiempo.

-Qu-quiero decirles, que Akane y yo somos…oficialmente novios…-

-Ranma…_no fue un sueño…-_

_-_¿Verdad, Akane?- Dijo el artista marcial mientras veía con una sonrisa en su rostro a una desorientada Akane que no sabía que decir, había sido muy claro, y si lo había dicho él significaba que debía ser verdad.

-¿Akane, es eso cierto?-

-¿Qué…papá?-

-¿Es cierto que tú y Ranma son novios?-

-eh…si…somos novios…-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde ayer, Tío Soun-

-¡Vaya ya me preguntaba cuanto más se iban a tardar! ¡Lo tenían bien oculto!, ¿o no chicos?-

-Nabiki ya basta, chicos estoy muy feliz de que al fin quieran formalizar su relación, ya verán que serán muy felices juntos-

-eh…-

-…-

-…Señor Saotome…-

-Ay no…aquí va de nuevo, ¿Kasumi, lista para ayudarme?-

-Claro que si Nabiki-

-¡Señor Saotome al fin! ¡Al fin han decidido hacerse cargo del Dojo! ¡Al fin se casaran, al fin el Dojo estará a salvo!-

-¡Si Tendo! ¡Que alegría, le dije que mi hijo aceptaría a Akane como su esposa!-

-Solo les hacía falta reconocer que se querían, eso era todo jaja-

-Nabiki, déjalos en paz y ayúdame con papá y el Tío Genma-

Mientras Nabiki y Kasumi trataban de controlar a los ruidosos monarcas de la casa que solo lloraban de la alegría y lanzaban gritos como "¡hurra!", Ranma y Akane aprovecharon para despedirse de todas las personas involucradas en la divertida y alegre escena, al ser despedidos solo por las hermanas mayores de Akane, salieron de el cuarto y se dirigieron a la salida, para detenerse justo en la puerta de la casa.

-Que familia la nuestra, ¿no crees? Jajaja-

-Si…-

-Bueno Akane, ahora que nuestros padres saben que somos novios, creo que también deberemos explicárselo a varias personas más…-

-Cierto…pero creo que te refieres a Ukyo…-

-A ella y a varios más…como a Ryoga…-

-Huh…bueno ya veremos cómo le vamos a hacer, por ahora tenemos que apresurarnos e irnos, no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo-

-Claro Akane-

Sin decir mas, Ranma extendió su mano hacia la chica y esta la tomo de tal forma, que sus dedos quedaron entrelazados, esto les provoco el primer sonrojo de ese día, que iba a ser muy difícil, debido a que tendrían que contarles las buenas noticias a varios de sus conocidos, que para ellos, serian más bien, malas. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela con solo un pensamiento en sus cabezas…al fin estaban juntos.

**~~Fin del capitulo**

Bueno, ¿qué les parece este?, nunca pensé que fuera a escribir algo así, algo así como lemon(si a eso se le puede decir lemon xD), pero la situación (y la canción que estaba oyendo xD) me dieron la inspiración, francamente,¡este va a ser mi capítulo favorito! Y la canción que me dio toda esa inspiración es una llamada My skin de Natalie Merchant, en cerio, esa canción está muy bonita :).

Al fin Ranma y Akane se dieron su primer beso como novios, ahh, me gusto mucho la situación, solos en el cuarto de Akane…creo que era inevitable, ahora lo que falta es decirle a Ryoga y Ukyo que ya andan, pero quien sabe como se lo irán a tomar.

Bueno pues eso sería todo, ya solo queda el capítulo final y ¡listo! :)

Me despido mandando saludos a todos ustedes ¡gracias por leer!

_Yours truly:_

Lucky Hiraga


	6. Aclaraciones

Emm…

Pues ¡Hola!, quisiera disculparme por el enorme retraso que tengo n_n', la razón es que he tenido muchos compromisos, tengo que estudiar, tengo tareas, y tengo muchos eventos y esas cosas esta semana…

Pero no por eso voy a dejar esta historia en el olvido, me he comprometido a terminar este fic y lo voy a hacer (eso fue muy noble ). Y creo que ahora si tardare algo de tiempo en subir los demás capítulos que faltan.

¡Ah!, se me había olvidado, creo que después de todo no serán 6 solamente, debido a un cambio en la historia, ahora si no se cuantos puedan llegar a ser. :)

Sin más que decir o agregar me despido. ¡Espero les guste! :) He aquí el capitulo.

**~Capitulo 6**

**Aclaraciones…**

-Y bueno alumnos, espero que ahora si cumplan con este trabajo ya que es muy importante…-

En eso suena el timbre para salir de la escuela, que más bien, para ellos era una cárcel que lo único que hace, es atormentarlos durante la mañana.

-Y no olviden hacer la tarea en equipos, les dejo a su criterio con quien quieren hacer el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si- Solo dijeron todos los alumnos del 1º F, sin muchas ganas tenían que realizar ese trabajo, ya que contaba cómo un 50% de su calificación final.

Sin dudarlo más, fue directo hacia el puesto de la chica de cabello corto para proponerle hacer el trabajo juntos, estaba seguro que ella accedería, pero quería escucharlo de ella misma.

-Oye…Akane…-

-Ya deberías saberlo, ¿no crees Ranma?-

-¿eh?-

-Claro que estamos los dos juntos para hacer este trabajo, baka-

-…es que quería estar seguro jejeje…-

-Ranma…es típico de todos los novios estar juntos en todo, ¿no?- Le dijo con un pequeño y disimulado tono pícaro en su voz. Ella quería estar con el mas que con nadie para hacer ese trabajo, así que uso de pretexto el hecho de que ya eran novios para que el no pudiese reprochar, claro que él no lo iba a hacer, estaba muy feliz de que ella hubiera dicho eso, así que solo asintió en silencio. En ese momento tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por un ejercicio de clase. Comenzaban a salir del salón.

-Y bien, ¿como lo vamos a hacer?-

-Pues no lo sé Ranma, tendremos que decírselos fuerte y claro…-

-Bien pues, el primero seria…-

- ¡Akane mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, mi todo! ¡Mi diosa con alma de tigresa, con alma indomable, pero…yo se que ese corazón estaría dispuesto a dejar de ser el más fuerte con tal de quedarse con mi amor…Akane te-

En ese momento solo se escucho un fuerte estruendo, que había sido el resultado de un golpe propinado directamente en la cara del kendoka, por un celoso chico que estaba a un lado contemplando la amorosa escena.

-¡Déjala en paz Kuno!-

-¡Como te atreves a interponerte en mi cita con Akane Tendo!, ¡prepárate para luchar, Ranma Saotome!-

-¡Alto Kuno, detente!-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira Kuno…deberías olvidarte de mí porque…-

-¡Porque es mi novia!-

-Jajaja, eso toda la escuela lo sabe ya, tonto, pero ustedes solo están comprometidos, eso es todo-

-No Kuno…somos novios formales, o por nuestra propia voluntad, como le quieran llamar…y ambos estamos de acuerdo y felices con eso-

-O sea que… ¡ puede ser!- Grito un muy adolorido del corazón kendoka, al oír las palabras de su "amada", y lo único que podía hacer era colocarse en el piso a decir mil cosas que no tenían sentido.

-Eh…bueno Kuno…adiós…-

-Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos rápido Akane…-

-Si…creo que es buena idea…-

Al oírla decir eso, Ranma extendió su mano hacia su chica y esta la tomo para así comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, ya que se había armado un gran alboroto solo en el pasillo frente a su salón.

**~...~**

Iban caminando con paso tranquilo hacia su casa, habían hablado un poco de cosas sobre a qué horas empezarían el trabajo, y en donde lo comenzarían, pero eso si, en ningún momento se habían soltado de las manos, y en ningún momento, el sonrojo se había ido de sus rostros.

En un momento, Ranma se detuvo en seco y casi jala a Akane, se quedo mirando hacia al frente, estaba decidido pero algo temeroso, ya que la siguiente persona que seguía en su lista para contarle las "buenas noticias" era su muy querida amiga de la infancia. Estaba seguro de que no iba a reaccionar como el pobre de Kuno, pero de igual manera, sabía que eso le afectaría un poco o de alguna manera a Ukyo.

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma?-

-No sé si debamos ir con ella…-

-Te refieres a Ukyo, ¿verdad?-

-…si…-

-No te preocupes Ranma, ella lo sabrá tomar con madurez, ya verás que va a entenderlo…- Y sin agregar más se lanzo a los brazos de su prometido y le dio un fuerte abrazo para tratar de consolarlo un poco, se sintió un poco aliviada al ver como él respondía y la abrazaba con algo de fuerza.

-Gracias Akane…-

-No hay ningún problema Ranma…-

Y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pequeño local de la chica, hacia el Uchan's. El chico antes de llegar al local, se preparaba mentalmente para lo que posiblemente se aproximaría, quería entrar y terminar todo eso rápido, pero no sabía si eso sería posible o lo correcto.

-¡Pasen, está abierto!-

-Hola…Uchan…-

-¡Ah!, ¡Ran-chan cariño!, ¿Qué se les ofrece, uno de calamar y otro mixto o tal vez-

-E-espera Uchan…solo hemos venido a decirte algo…-

-¿Y que es Ran-chan?-

-Pu-pues veras…-

-Espera… ¿Por qué tú y Akane están con las manos agarradas eh?-

-Eso es a lo que vinimos Ukyo…-

-Uchan…Akane y yo…somos formalmente novios…-

-¿Qu-que?, ¿hablas en serio Ran-chan?, ¡porque si es una broma nunca te lo perdonaría!...no es mentira, si te lo perdonaría…-

-Es verdad, Ukyo…-

-Bu-bueno, creo que en estos momentos ya no podría decir…que lo obligaste a decir algo como eso no, ¿Akane?, o no será que están mintiendo como aquella vez, que dijeron que ya estaban casados…-

-Uchan…es cierto-

-No puedo creerte…-

Al oírla decir eso, soltó la mano que aun sujetaba de Akane, y se aproximo hacia Ukyo, que aun seguía algo incrédula por lo que había oído. Camino hacia ella y le tomo una mano a la chica, tuvo que tomar mucho aire y valor para reunir las palabras exactas y cuando estuvo listo, casi en voz baja comenzó a hablar…

-Mira…Uchan, es cierto que Akane y yo ahora somos novios, y eso es genial, ya que nosotros nos queremos, y créeme que decirte esto es muy difícil…pero teníamos que hacerlo, para dejarlo todo claro…además, creo que yo no soy el hombre adecuado para ti, siento que simplemente no lo soy…creo que algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera como tú quieres…y tu lo querrás mucho a él también…-

-…Bueno, creo que ya no se puede hacer nada, ¿verdad?, yo pensaba que…que si yo volvía y permanecía junto a ti por mucho tiempo, me querrías como yo a ti, y estaba dispuesta a luchar contra cualquiera, pero…pero ahora, todo cae en ti Akane, mira que si lo descuidas durante unos momentos te lo podrían quitar eh…lo tendrías que cuidar de mi también jajajaja-

Todo esto lo había dicho con un tono tembloroso en su voz, que era claramente muy visible para sus dos visitantes, pero viendo lo que había sucedido, le había quedado demasiado claro que el chico realmente quería a Akane. Siempre había sabido que ese día podría llegar, incluso pensaba que estaba preparada para aceptar todo, y superarlo con una sonrisa sincera, pero parecía ser, que no sería tan fácil.

-Bueno, será mejor que sea cierto lo que dices Ran-chan…estaré esperando a ese hombre del que me hablas, y más vale que no lo hayas inventado, porque si no… ¡te iré a golpear!-

-Jajajaja, creo que eso no va a pasar Uchan, porque estoy seguro de que ese hombre si existe, y también creo que muy pronto lo encontraras-

Akane había estado observando la escena orgullosa de su novio, había hecho todo perfectamente, no sabía que Ranma tuviera esa habilidad de la palabra para hablar con las chicas, pero según lo visto, le llegaba cuando era absolutamente necesario.

-Bueno, Ran-chan, espero verlos mañana a ambos en la escuela, pero antes…-

Se agacho a recoger un pañuelo en su despacho para envolver una caja, les había preparado un regalito, en el tiempo que esos dos llevaban ahí, se habían cocinado dos deliciosos okonomiyakis, se los extendió, como queriendo demostrar que no se había enojado con ninguno de los dos en lo absoluto.

-Bueno tomen chicos, espero les gusten, es uno mixto y el otro de calamar- Les dijo con su ya recuperado tono alegre de voz.

-_Te dije que lo tomaría con madurez, Ranma-_

-¡Muchas gracias Uchan!, bueno te veremos mañana en la escuela entonces-

Antes de salir Ranma y Akane se tomaron de las manos, justo en la entrada, cuando iban a despedirse de Ukyo, a ella se le escucho decir…

-¡Y no olviden que son 1000¥ por los okonomiyakis eh!-

Una gran gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de ambos y solo dijeron: - …eh, claro- Y así Ukyo los despidió con su sonrisa sincera, con esa que esperaba superar ese momento. Desde la puerta de su local los vio alejarse con las manos tomadas y al parecer, muy felices juntos.

**~...~**

-¡Ya llegamos!-

-Hola chicos, bienvenidos a casa, ¿cómo les fue hoy en la escuela?-

-Bien y mal Kasumi, pero gracias por preguntar jejeje…- Respondió algo tímida Akane, pero ya más calmada se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y nuestros padres?-

-Están en el patio, jugando shogi, ya vez como son…-

-Uff, menos mal…-

-¿Por qué Akane?-

-Es que…no querían que nos vieran así, Ranma, aunque ya sepan que somos novios, creo que aun así armarían un gran escándalo…- Akane se refería al hecho de que habían llegado con las manos agarradas, entrelazadas más bien dicho. Esta vez de dirigió a su hermana mayor.

-¿Te importaría poner esto en el comedor Kasumi?-

-Oh, son okonomiyakis, ¿para quién?-

-Es que Ukyo nos los dio y pues creo que por ahora no los comeremos…por ahora…-

-Bueno, déjenmelo a mí, me asegurare de que nadie se los coma-

-¡Muchas gracias Kasumi!- corearon Ranma y Akane mientras subían a toda velocidad al segundo piso, habían quedado de empezar con el trabajo en cuanto llegaran a casa, y también habían decidido hacerlo en el cuarto de Akane, ya que según Ranma "ella tiene un escritorio y eso sería muy útil".

-Me pregunto que tendrán…bueno el amor es algo muy bueno y también cambia la forma de ser de algunas personas, creo que eso se ve muy reflejado en Ranma…últimamente ha estado muy feliz…será mejor que lleve esto al comedor, o mejor a la cocina, si mejor a la cocina…-

**~...~**

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación de la chica se pusieron a ver sobre que sería su proyecto, al parecer seria de algo sencillo, tenían todo lo que necesitaban, y la información se las brindaría su libro, así que no tenían de que preocuparse. Solo había un pequeño detalle que, para la chica, posiblemente había pasado desapercibido…sin saber por qué, el chico había cerrado la puerta con seguro…

-Y bien Akane, ¿comenzamos?-

-¿Y esas ganas por terminar el trabajo Ranma?, nunca te había visto así de impaciente por terminar algo…-

-Créeme Akane, quiero terminar este trabajo lo más rápido posible, porque parece que va a ser muy tedioso-

-Bueno pues no tanto…porque tenemos todo listo aquí…así que comencemos pues-

Y así comenzaron con el trabajo, ambos hacían una parte, Ranma buscaba información y Akane escribía pequeños datos, ambos muy concentrados en sus trabajos, era cierto, un trabajo así puede llegar a ser tedioso, pero un chico sabia como derrumbar toda esa concentración en menos de un minuto…Lentamente Ranma se acercaba a Akane, estaban en lados opuestos del escritorio, así que al llegar hacia ella, lo único que hizo fue ir poniendo su cara cada vez más cerca de la de su novia para terminar con la distancia mediante un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Akane un poco sonrojada y soltando una pequeña risita se volteo un poco y lo miro, el estaba sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué haces, Ranma? , tenemos que terminar esto…tu mismo lo dijiste…-

Se acerco de nuevo, pero esta vez su beso fue depositado un poco cerca de sus labios. Parecía que Ranma no quería entender, y sería muy difícil volver a ponerlo a trabajar, eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

-…no quiero, ya me arrepentí Akane…-

-Ay Ranma…- Se lo decía al tiempo que volteaba a verlo a la cara para tratar de convencerlo de que trabajara de nuevo, ahora la sonrisa de Ranma parecía ser el resultado de un triunfo, habia conseguido que su novia volteara a verlo, se acerco para silenciar a Akane con un beso en sus labios, que duro más de lo pensado por Akane, pero ya que eran novios, eso quería decir que podían tener sus momentos a solas cuando ellos quisieran.

En poco menos de unos 5 minutos, se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro dándose incontables besos en sus mejillas y labios, estaban más concentrados en ese momento que en su trabajo, Ranma había acercado la silla de Akane hacia él, y logro poner su mano alrededor de la cintura de la chica, ella por su lado mantenía sus manos en el escritorio…

Definitivamente, sería difícil concentrarse en el trabajo escolar…

**~~Fin del capitulo**

Bueno y ¡aquí esta!, parece ser que ya son dos personas las que saben que estos dos tortolos andan juntos, y aun faltan más, creo que faltan otras dos o tres personas solamente…pero pobre Kuno…¡jajaja!.

Después de un día tan difícil, los protagonistas de la historia se merecían un momentito a solas, que quien sabe, podría llegar a ser algo más…y quién sabe si logren terminar el trabajo. xD

Y bueno pues como ya lo aclare, no sé cuantos capítulos faltan, pero por ahora los dejare con este, que fue muy fácil escribir (creo que porque tenía muy en claro que era lo que quería escribir xD) ah, y _sunako-koike _¡espero te haya gustado el capitulo! n_n

Sin más, aquí me despido:

_Yours Truly:_

Lucky Hiraga


	7. Sorpresas

¡Hola!

Pues no recuerdo cuando fue la vez que subi el capitulo anterior, pero si sé que fue hace mucho…lamento estarme tardando tanto tiempo en actualizar para aquellas personas que aun leen mi fic :/.

Los personajes no son míos (claro que nooo)

Parece que hoy no se me ocurrió nada n_n'…

Efectos de sonido 'jjjj'

Bueno pues aquí el capitulo.

**~Capitulo 7**

**Sorpresas**

Lentamente comenzó a levantar una de sus manos que aun mantenía en el escritorio, muy suavemente la poso sobre la cara de su prometido, mientras que este tenía su mano todavía en su cintura. Por nada del mundo estaban dispuestos a separar sus labios, pero la chica sintió que debían hacerlo…no habían terminado el trabajo.

Eso sí, comenzó a separarse lentamente del chico, para cuando retiro completamente sus labios, abrió los ojos y vio que él tenía los suyos aun cerrados, ella solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y después vio como el comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente para después poner una cara de confusión, no entendía porque ella había hecho eso, simplemente se quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica.

-¿Y eso?-

-Pues veras…-

-¿Qué?-

-Ranma…debemos terminar este trabajo-

-Cl-claro…-

-Ya después tendremos tiempo…para hacer otras cosas…-

-Mmm… ¿cómo que cosas Akane?-

-Como…despreocuparnos de este trabajo, vamos, ya es hora de seguir para acabarlo más pronto-

-Está bien, pero espero que cuando lo terminemos, tengamos tiempo de hacer otras cosas…-

-De que tendremos tiempo, lo tendremos…pero bueno Ranma…- Ya no supo que mas decir porque había notado que la mano del chico aun permanecía en su cintura, le gustaba tener cerca al chico, pero aun no se acostumbraba a estar así con él. Si la primera vez, se habían abrazado como unos verdaderos amantes, lo habían hecho por inercia, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que una inesperada acción del chico hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Ranma comenzó a deslizar su mano por el contorno del cuerpo de su prometida, su mano recorría el lado derecho de la cintura, luego paso a la espalda y al final, su traviesa mano, se quedo en el hombro de la chica, para después atraerla lentamente a su cuerpo y quedarse juntos en un corto pero cariñoso abrazo. Al soltarla poco a poco, se le notaba en su rostro una clara alegría y también, un claro sonrojo, pero al separarse, solo dijo: -Bien pues, terminemos…-

Se le había hecho raro que Ranma le diera ese pequeño abrazo, pero le hizo caso y así, trabajaron en el tan famoso proyecto.

**~...~**

-Ranma…Ranma… ¡RANMA!-

-qu-¿qué?...- Dijo el chico mientras sentía como un pequeño objeto en forma de lápiz le pegaba en su cabeza.

-¡Pon atención a la clase!-

-Ah…claro…- Respondió mientras levantaba con pesadez su cabeza de su escritorio, se dio un pequeño golpe para tratar de despertarse un poco, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba una divertida Akane viendo desde su silla, los esfuerzos del chico por tratar de no dormirse, pero para él, le era inevitable, después de todo las clases de Historia, siempre son aburridas.

Pero la razón del chico para estar así de cansado era, que el día de ayer se habían desvelado él y Akane, todo la noche o hasta más de las 12:30, habían estado terminando sus tareas y aunque a la chica no se le notaba mucho, estaba igual de cansada que él.

'Riiiiing'

-Bueno pues chicos, nos vemos mañana, que tengan un buen receso-

En cuanto el maestro salió del salón de los chicos, todos se levantaron de su silla para salir al patio y relajarse un poco, o ese era el caso de las chicas, en cuanto a los chicos, habían salido corriendo para ir hacia la tienda escolar, y tener por lo menos un pan para comer.

-Ranma- Decía Akane mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de su prometido, porque parecía ser, que no había logrado su objetivo de mantenerse despierto y se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

-Ranma, ¡vas a despertar o que!-

-Si claro, mamá…- Y en efecto, comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, pero aun se notaba que no estaba del todo despierto.

-Mira Ranma… ¿te parece si vamos a comer los dos, solos?-

-…eh, si claro…-

-¡Bueno pues, vámonos!- Dijo Akane feliz al ver que el aceptaba sin protestar o decir algún comentario tonto, había sido una bendición que Kasumi les hubiera preparado el almuerzo ese día, y ella quería compartirlo con Ranma. Quería estar con él a solas porque aun no les decían a sus amigos más cercanos que ya andaban, varias personas en la preparatoria ya lo sabían, como Kuno o Ukyo y otros cuantos, pero sus compañeros de clase aun no, después tendrían el tiempo para hablar con ellos.

Había aceptado la propuesta de la chica debido a que aun no estaba del todo atento, no pensó en el hecho de que tal vez, alguien de su salón o algún otro amigo los pudiera ver y solo se dejo llevar por la mano que prácticamente lo jalaba se su silla hacia el exterior del salón de clases, con dirección a el patio, pero una parte del patio muy alejada de los salones.

**~...~**

-Me pregunto dónde estoy ahora…-

Decía un joven que rondaba por las calles de Nerima, mientras observaba a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, pero lo único que veía eran edificios y nada de Dojos. Estaba dispuesto a preguntar en cualquier parte con tal de salir de ahí, así que abrió la puerta de la casa que tenía más cerca, y resulto ser un local de comida.

-¡Bienvenido, pase ust- ¡Ryoga! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Eso me pregunto yo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí en…en… ¿dónde estoy?-

-Pues, estas en mi local…-

-…bueno pues… ¿me das un okonomiyaki?-

-Claro…pero no te lo doy, te lo vendo-

-Vaya, que buena persona eres Ukyo…-

-Tengo que mantenerme, amigo Ryoga, y cuéntame, ¿a qué viniste a Nerima? o más bien dicho, a mi local-

**~...~**

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, muy alejados del resto de sus compañeros, la chica estaba ocupada sacando su almuerzo, y de paso, alistar el del chico, estaba tan ocupada que apenas le ponía atención al hecho de que Ranma se estaba durmiendo. En cuanto habían llegado a ese árbol, se había recostado en este para así, descansar algo, pero parecía ser que se estaba yendo de lado, el lado donde se encontraba Akane sentada.

De repente sintió como un gran peso se recargaba sobre su hombro, al fin la gravedad había vencido al chico, y había caído en el hombro de su prometida. Cuando la chica volteo para ver de qué se trataba, lo único que vio, fue la expresión tranquila que tenía la cara de su prometido. _–Se ve lindo durmiendo…parece un niño pequeño...solo porque está muy tranquilo jeje- _ Fue lo que cruzo por la cabeza de la chica al instante de haber visto a su prometido.

Por puro instinto, tomo el cuerpo del chico, su cabeza la acomodo en su regazo, pensó que así el descansaría más tranquilo aun, y así fue, se le notaba una clara tranquilidad y felicidad justo en el momento en que había tomado una nueva posición para dormir, y la chica, solo comenzó a jugar con los mechones de cabello que caían a la cara de su prometido, moviéndolos de lado o simplemente, haciéndolos hacia atrás.

Se había olvidado del motivo por el cual, estaban ahí en primer lugar, así que con cuidado para no despertar a Ranma, guardo los almuerzos en los pañuelos y los dejo de lado. El receso casi terminaba, pero ella no quería quitarle la felicidad al chico…tal vez, se quedarían ahí otra hora más… o por lo menos unos cuantos minutos, hasta que comenzó a divisar algo a la distancia.

-Oye mira… ¿no son Ranma y Akane?-

-No lo sé…creo que no, porque ellos nunca se comportarían así…-

-Tienes razón Hiroshi…-

-Oigan, ¿Qué hacen Akane y Ranma ahí?, ya casi se termina el receso-

-Entonces…si son ellos…-

-Claro que si, o a caso, ¿no los reconocieron eh, Hiroshi, Daisuke?-

-… ¡¿eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?-

-¿Qué les pasa chicos?-

-¿Y-ya miraste como se encuentran?-

-Hmm… ¡no puede ser!...pero…ya están comprometidos, ¿no?, pueden hacer eso si quieren…-

-P-pero es que…-

-Basta chicos, ya vámonos mejor al salón, después les haremos las preguntas…-

-De acuerdo Yuka…ese Saotome tiene tanta suerte...-

-Si… ¡como lo envidio!...el puede hacer eso con Akane…-

Akane había observado toda la escena, claro, solo había podido escuchar el sonoro grito de asombro que habían soltado Hiroshi y Daisuke porque todos sus compañeros se encontraban algo lejos, pero si sabía, que los habían visto juntos en esa posición.

-Tarde o temprano se tenían que enterar…-

**~...~**

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee?

-Si Ryoga, así como me oíste-

-P-p-p-peroo…eso es imposible-

-Ay Ryoga, estás hablando como si no supieras que tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder-

-Pe-pero…-

-Anda, no pienses más en ello y come tu okonomiyaki, que se te va a enfriar eh-

-…-

Y así finalizo la conversación que mantenían Ukyo y el eterno chico perdido, una conversación que había durado su tiempo, y tal vez, una conversación que ninguno tenía ganas de tener. El chico no sabía cómo habían terminado en ese tema, él simplemente preguntaba cómo iban las cosas en la ciudad en su tiempo que había estado "ausente" entrenando, según él, en las montañas. Pero al parecer, la chica había interpretado su pregunta de otra manera, como queriéndole preguntar cómo iban los chicos, o que estaban haciendo.

-No Ukyo, ¡tienes que estar bromeando!-

-No Ryoga, es cierto lo que te digo, porque ellos vinieron a decírmelo…aquí…-

-P-pero…-

-¡Basta de peros Ryoga!...son ¥500 por el Okonomiyaki-

-De acuerdo…pero mañana, yo mismo se los preguntare… ¡Ranmaaa!- decía colérico el chico mientras se levantaba en busca de la salida del local, pero su traicionero sentido de orientación, le había hecho girar en la dirección contraria, entrando así, a la casa de una muy sorprendida Ukyo.

-R-Ryoga… ¡¿a dónde vas?- grito la chica de la espátula dispuesta a seguirlo, y de paso sacarlo de su casa, o por lo menos guiarlo hacia la salida.

**~...~**

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, y el primer rostro que vio fue el de su sonriente prometida, que solo lo miraba como ponía una cara de flojera total.

-Veo que ya dormiste lo suficiente, ¿no?-

-Aaahhh- Solo emitió un bostezo en respuesta a la pregunta de la chica.

-Bueno y, ¿piensas regresar al salón a dormir allá o prefieres seguir durmiendo aquí?-

-…no lo sé, pero si se que aun tengo sueño…-

-Ay vamos Ranma, tenemos que entrar a clases, es más, creo que ya perdimos 10 minutos de esta hora…solo por estarte esperando a que despertaras-

-Ahh, ya veo, o sea, que solo por esperarme no entraste a clases…-

-Si sigues así, te dejare y me iré al salón, ¿me oyes?…-

-Claro, ya voy…- Ranma actuaba de lo más normal, aun no se había dado cuenta donde había dormido esos minutos, se sentía muy cómodo, y ni siquiera se había preguntado porque había visto el rostro de Akane primero, y tan cerca del suyo.

-Bueno…pero, ¿te podrías levantar Ranma?, es que ya se me entumieron las piernas jeje…-

-¿Huh?- En ese momento fue cuando noto la superficie donde se encontraba su cabeza, cierto era que no parecía pasto, pero no le había dado importancia a eso por andar platicando con Akane.

Así que poco a poco comenzó a levantar su cabeza, y vio como Akane lanzo un suspiro, parecía ser, que la cabeza de Ranma en cerio pesaba, y sentir como ese peso abandonaba sus piernas, era simplemente un alivio.

Él miraba alrededor, ya no había nadie afuera en el patio, y sus almuerzos aun estaban envueltos a un lado de la chica, pensó que sería buena idea ir al salón de clases, lo bueno era, que ya faltaban pocas horas para que las clases terminaran, así que para comenzar a caminar, extendió su mano hacia la chica para que esta la tomara y se levantara.

Akane miro a su prometido y a su mano que le había puesto en frente, al principio no noto que sus piernas, aparte de tenerlas entumidas, una estaba más dormida que la otra, y no estaba dispuesta a moverse a voluntad de la chica, así que cuando ella se levanto (que fue lo único que pudo hacer), prácticamente se desplomo hacia adelante, cayendo irremediablemente en el pecho de Ranma, que sin dudarlo, la sujeto para que así, quedara segura en sus brazos.

-Gracias Ranma…-

-¿No es ese el deber de un novio?...proteger a su chica…-

-Creo que si…-

Ambos se miraron en cuanto la chica termino de hablar. Ella tenía la forma perfecta de agradecerle al chico el haberla atrapado, así que fue acercando su rostro al de él, durante unos cuantos segundos, vio la mirada del chico, se veía tierna, justo antes de juntar sus labios, cerro sus ojos, y el chico hizo lo mismo. Y así, Akane le había dado un beso como recompensa por haberla salvado, fue un beso corto pero tierno.

Y para cuando habían separado sus labios, comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón claro, cuando las piernas de la chica ya le respondían.

**~...~**

Las últimas clases habían pasado rápido a diferencia de las primeras, así que al escuchar el timbre de salida, todos se iban a sus casas con paso tranquilo, pero parecía ser que para una pareja no seria así.

Akane veía como prácticamente Ranma la jalaba fuera de la escuela, en cuanto habían dado el timbre, él solo había ido a su escritorio y la había tomado de la mano, sin decirle nada, solo la sujeto y la comenzó a encaminar hacia la salida de la preparatoria.

Ya estando fuera, la chica comenzó con una conversación, dispuesta a sacarle respuestas a su raro prometido.

-Oye Ranma… ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Tranquila, ya casi llegamos…-

-¿Pe-pero a donde?-

No solo la llevaba a un lugar desconocido, sino que también, estaba actuando muy raro, y eso hizo a la chica, comenzar a sospechar de la actitud de Ranma, se veía algo impaciente y nervioso, pero al caminar un poco más, la chica se dio cuenta de la razón del porque su prometido estaba así de raro.

-¿P-porque estamos aquí?...-

-¿No son las ultimas que faltan de enterarse?...-

-Ranma…-

Dijo Akane en un suspiro, mientras que veía como su prometido la hacía adentrarse junto con él en ese lugar…

**~~Fin del capitulo**

¡Buenas!

Bueno, sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde el anterior capitulo (y también sé, que repito mucho eso :3) pero aquí al fin termine este.

Ya van Ukyo, Ryoga, Kuno, Hiroshi, Daisuke, las amigas de Akane y toda la familia de Akane y Ranma… ¿quién será el próximo en enterarse de la gran noticia de la pareja?... ¿a donde llevo Ranma a Akane?... ¿qué le preguntara Ryoga a Ranma?... ¿por qué hago tantas preguntas? jajajaja pues no lo sé, pero si sé que aquí ya es muy tarde así que mejor me despido aquí, mandando saludos a todos.

_Yours Truly:_

Lucky Hiraga


	8. Revelaciones

¡Buenas a todos! (¡ya sean tardes o noches! xD)

Pues he aquí el octavo capítulo , ya siento que me supere por haber escrito ocho caps., y me siento más que bien porque entre todas las cosas que se me han ido presentando, algunos problemillas, la escuela y demás cosas, he logrado sacar tiempo para seguir con mi fic y no dejarlo en el olvido xD.

los personajes, ni siquiera soñando seran mios :)

Bien pues… ¡a leer! :)

**~Capitulo 8**

**Revelaciones**

Lentamente comenzaron a entrar a ese lugar, Akane se había quedado totalmente sorprendida al ver el sitio, nunca había imaginado que alguien la pudiese llevar a ese lugar, mucho menos Ranma, así que abrió la puerta y de repente…

-¡Bienveni-...oh…-

-¡Ni-hao Ranma!-

-Hola Sham-

Ranma no alcanzo a terminar su frase debido a la impresión. De estar en un principio delante de su prometida, ahora se encontraba detrás de Akane mirando hacia la puerta del local, Akane, en una fracción de segundo había tomado a Ranma y lo había colocado detrás de ella, para evitar que la chica-china lo saludara como solo ella lo hacía.

-¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!- Le grito una muy, pero muy enojada Akane. Ahora claro que eran novios, pero eso no significaba que los celos de ambos se habían ido, al contrario, se podría decir que ahora esos celos estaban más presentes que nunca.

-¿Pues tú qué creer?...solo estar saludando a mi airen…-

-¡¿Cómo que tu airen? Mira Shampoo tú no sabes que yo y –

Una mano que había sido colocada delante de su cara la hizo quedar muda. Ranma había levantado su mano, como si con esta estuviera diciendo "basta".

-Mira Shampoo…solo venimos a hablar…-

_-Me pregunto qué sucederá ahora… ¿de que querrá hablar mi futuro yerno?... pero por alguna razón…parece no ser bueno…-_

Pensaba Cologne, que estaba en la cocina observando todo, desde el momento en el que Ranma y Akane habían ingresado en el local, ella no había perdido detalle. Al parecer había sido la única que había notado el aumento en los celos de Akane.

**~...~**

Se acomodaron en una mesa que tenían cerca, parecía ser que el asunto era serio, pues se notaba en el rostro del chico.

-…pues solo hemos venido a decirles algo…a las dos…-

-¿Y de que se trata, futuro yerno?-

-¡Sí!, airen dejar de hacerte dramático…-

-Pu-pues resulta que-

-¡Resulta que Ranma y yo somos novios!-

Soltó de repente y finalizo la oración de su prometido mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa. Solo había sido necesaria la palabra "airen" de la china para hacer enfadar a Akane, además de que estaban en un lugar que a ella, le parecía de lo peor para hablar.

Y Ranma…pues él solo observaba atónito el comportamiento de la chica. En esos momentos la veía comportarse como nunca, tenía una actitud volátil, más de lo normal, y con cualquier acción o "palabra" que hiciera o dijera Shampoo, ella se salía de sus casillas. El pensaba que otra razón de la chica para enfadarse era que ellas dos, no eran precisamente, las mejores amigas, ya que con trabajos se podía llevar bien con Ukyo… definitivamente, de todas sus "prometidas", era con la que menos se llevaba…

-Ranma… ¿Cómo poder tu hacer eso a Shampoo?...-

-¿A qué te refieres Shampoo?-

-¡A que airen y yo estar comprometidos!-

-¿Qué-

-¡Mira Akane, ya sé que esto ser un truco tuyo para molestar a Shampoo solamente!...pero querer dejar algo en claro…¡Ranma también ser mi prometido, así que si tu querer ser su novia, tener que pelear por él me oyes!-

-Grrrr, ¿¡qué demonios te pasa Shampoo, acaso no estás oyendo lo que dice Ranma o qué?-

-Hm, claro que yo estar oyendo, pero simplemente, Shampoo oír engaño -

-Amm, chicas…-

-¡Tu cállate Ranma!-

_-Yo sabía que esto traería problemas…lo supe desde el momento que los vi sentándose…-_pensaba la abuela mientras veía como su bisnieta y Akane se lanzaban montones de insultos y ni siquiera le prestaban atención al pobre de Ranma, que estaba un poco asustado debido a la actitud de ambas chicas. -¡Haber niñas ya dejen de pelear!-

-¡Pero!- -¡Pero!- Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo cuando oyeron a la abuela, ambas se miraron unos cuantos segundos, y solo eso basto para lanzar chispas y rayos por sus ojos una a la otra. Después de la pequeña guerra de miradas que duro unos 4 segundos, las dos voltearon sus rostros, quedando así, viendo a lados contrarios.

-Hm, no importa lo que tu decir Akane…¡estar segura de que airen preferirme a mí!- Decía la china mientras se lanzaba hacia el cuerpo del chico, que debido a la rapidez de su movimiento no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y como consecuencia, fue abrazado por ella.

Akane solo observo al pobre chico siendo abrazado por esa mujer que era su mayor contrincante, sus celos entraron en acción y en tan solo unas milésimas de segundo, le había lanzado una de las sillas que tenía cerca justo a la cara de Ranma, el cual solo emitió un pequeño sonido de dolor, solo un –Auch...-.

-¿¡Y a ti que te pasa Ranma!-

-¿A-a-a que te re-fieres?-

-¡No te veo incomodo en esa posición!-

-Akane… ¿¡no viste que me tomo por sorpresa! ¡Yo no estaba en guardia!-

-¡Si claro, cómo no!-

-¡Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear!- Parecía ser que la abuela de Shampoo era la única capaz de tener el control de la situación, y por eso, era ella quien debía detener las batallas entre los chicos.

-Haber Ranma…comienza a hablar… ¡y si alguna de ustedes dos lo interrumpe!…-

-Yo creo que no será necesario…será rápido lo que diré…-

-Bueno…pues comienza…-

-Bien… solo vinimos a decirles eso…que Akane y yo somos novios oficialmente…no es un truco, o un engaño…es verdad, y si no me creen pueden preguntarle a Ukyo, o incluso a nuestros padres…incluso al torpe de Kuno…-

-¡Entonces ya no hay razón para que peles por él Shampoo!- Decía una voz en la entrada del Neko Hanten.

**~...~**

-¡Ryoga ya tranquilízate! ¡Llevas corriendo 1 hora por toda mi casa!-

-¡No Ukyo! ¡Debo de encontrar a Ranma para darle su merecido! ¡De seguro le hizo algo a mi Akane para que ellos anden juntos!-

Decidida, Ukyo pudo alcanzar al chico que iba de un lado a otro por las habitaciones, lo tomo del brazo con una fuerza tremenda, que hizo a Ryoga tropezarse y caer al piso.

-Al fin… ¡Ryoga porque no te detenías! ¡Te estuve hablando y gritando por más de media hora!-

-¡Es que!...debía encontrar la salida de tu local…- Dijo el chico cerdo mientras se avergonzaba un poco, su sentido de orientación no era el mejor, así que en ese momento, se sintió como un gran tonto.

Por su lado, Ukyo pensaba mil y un cosas, y una de ellas era: _-¿Cómo rayos es que aun sigue aquí?...paso tres veces por la puerta y siempre se giraba en el sentido contrario…además…-_ ¡Ryoga como no pudiste salir! ¡En un momento mientras te estuve persiguiendo como una loca, pude ver que ya estabas fuera de la entrada trasera! …¿por qué rayos entraste de nuevo?…-

-Pues…pues…-

-Ah ya olvídalo, perseguirte me canso mucho, y además ya es noche, y como dudo que puedas encontrar la salida o la entrada, te dejare dormir aquí solo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?-

Durante todo el alboroto causado por la mala orientación de Ryoga, se había ido el tiempo, y ya era de noche, Ryoga se había sorprendido por la amabilidad de la chica, a pesar de que le había hecho pasar un mal rato, ella aun le ofrecía un cuarto para quedarse y pasar la noche.

Ella no supo porque lo había hecho, pero algo en su interior le indico que debía hacerlo…

***Flashback***

Al oírla decir eso, soltó la mano que aun sujetaba de Akane, y se aproximo hacia Ukyo, que aun seguía algo incrédula por lo que había oído. Camino hacia ella y le tomo una mano a la chica, tuvo que tomar mucho aire y valor para reunir las palabras exactas y cuando estuvo listo, casi en voz baja comenzó a hablar…

_-Mira…Uchan, es cierto que Akane y yo ahora somos novios, y eso es genial, ya que nosotros nos queremos, y créeme que decirte esto es muy difícil…pero teníamos que hacerlo, para dejarlo todo claro…además, creo que yo no soy el hombre adecuado para ti, siento que simplemente no lo soy…creo que algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera como tú quieres…y tu lo querrás mucho a él también…-_

…"_creo que algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera como tú quieres…y tú lo querrás mucho a él también"…_

***Fin Flashback***

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, aunque hubiera sido el día anterior, se habían quedado muy clavadas en su mente, y pensó que tal vez, ese chico del que Ranma hablaba…podía ser, nada más ni nada menos que…Ryoga.

**~...~**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Ah, a que viniste?-

-Mousse… ¿Qué hacer tu aquí?-

-¿Cómo pudieron haberlo olvidado?…vengo regresando de mi entrega…-

-Oh sí, ya lo había olvidado…- Decía la abuela mientras colocaba sus huesudos dedos en su barbilla en señal de intentar recordar algo.

-Pero eso no importa…porque casualmente escuche de lo que estaban hablando… ¡y ya no hay razón para que mi Shampoo esté detrás de ti, Saotome!-

-Bueno eso es cierto Mousse, pero…-

-¡Calla Saotome!, tú debes ser feliz con Akane, mientras tanto, yo me encargare de hacer feliz a Sha-

No termino su oración debido al golpe que le había propinado "su Shampoo", al parecer ella no estaba de acuerdo con su plan de vida, y se lo había hecho saber de esa manera.

-No Mousse, ¡tu callar, tu no saber de qué estar hablando!-

Al ver como la chica golpeaba al pobre de Mousse, decidió que tal vez ya era hora de marcharse, así que tomo la mano de Akane para que ella se levantara y así salir de ese lugar de locos.

-Amm, bueno creo que Akane y yo deberíamos irnos, ya es tarde y-

-¡No airen! ¡Tu quedarte aquí con Shampoo!- Dijo mientras realizaba su última jugada de la noche, se acerco al cuerpo de Ranma tomando uno de sus brazos y ya que estuvo a una distancia muy cerca, le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Ranma, con el simple hecho de que le había agarrado un brazo, supo al instante que habría problemas, y eso fue lo que lo había paralizado del miedo literalmente, ya que cuando Shampoo se estaba acercando poco a poco, él no hacía nada, no intentaba quitársela de encima ni nada por el estilo. Y esas "escenas de amor" con Shampoo habían hecho a la chica de cabellos azules, entrar en un estado, no de celos, sino de furia. Soltó su mano que el chico había agarrado con tal fuerza, que hizo que Ranma saliera de su estado de parálisis y volteara a verla y le preguntarle que sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿¡Qué sucede, Ranma, es lo único que se te ocurre decir después de dejarte besar por ella!-

-No Akane espera…no es porque yo me haya dejado, es porque…-

-¡No me interesa saberlo!... por mi te puedes quedar con ella todo el tiempo que quieras…-

Termino de hablar y se giro para ir en dirección a la salida, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y más la de un chico, de mirada color azulada.

-Rayos Akane…tan bien que íbamos…_-de no ser por lo que hizo Shampoo…pero también es mí culpa por no haber hecho nada para alejarla de mí…_ ¡Shampoo! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿Por qué hacer que, airen?-

-No te hagas la tonta…-

-Yo no saber de que tu estar hablando…-

-Olvídalo… ¡Shampoo entiende que no me gustas!...la persona a la que realmente quiero es…es… ¡es Akane!- Termino de decir para comenzar a caminar por donde su prometida se había ido, y tratar de convencerla de que él ya lo "había aclarado" todo.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Dijo el chico de las gafas mientras despertaba poco a poco de la golpiza que le había dado la chica china.

-Huh… ¡ah!, ¡Shampoo! ¿Qué te pasa…?-

Dijo mientras veía al rostro de ella, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus lindos ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-Mousse…tu ser un pato tonto…-

_-Ah…ya sabía yo que esto traería demasiados problemas…-_

**~...~**

Corría y corría al mismo tiempo que buscaba a su prometida, para estar fuera de entrenamiento, aun corría muy rápido, y eso la hacía imposible de encontrar por cualquier persona, incluso, por Ranma.

Después de una frustrante hora de estarla buscando, la pudo encontrar, sintió un gran alivio al verla ahí. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, y se alegro demasiado al verla sentada, sana y salva. Estaba frente al pequeño rio que cruza la ciudad, y que pasa por el camino que los chicos tomaban para ir a la preparatoria, se encontraba lanzando pequeñas rocas, y debido al ruido que estas producían, no pudo escuchar las casi silenciosas pisadas de su prometido.

-Oye Akane…-

-Ay no puede ser… ¡se puede saber que quieres!-

-¡Escucha Akane!, yo no tengo la culpa de que Shampoo hubiera hecho eso-

-Pues no me interesa saber quien tiene la culpa o no… ¡porque al parecer estabas demasiado agusto y dejaste que te besara!-

-… ¿Estas celosa?-

-¡Ja! ¿Celosa yo? ¿Y porque habría de estarlo?-

Le dijo al mismo tiempo que le lanzo un certero golpe directo a la cara, que él pudo esquivar fácilmente, así que cuando Akane no lo noto, el tomo su mano con la cual le había dado el golpe, y la otra la había tomado unos cuantos segundos después.

-¡Suéltame!-

-No Akane…-

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!-

-¡Si tan molesta estas, te diré que fue lo que pasó cuando te fuiste!-

-¡No quiero oírte, suéltame o ya verás!- Grito mientras comenzó a forcejear un poco para ver si lograba hacer que su prometido la soltara, pero todo ese esfuerzo, había sido en vano. El la tenía sujetada con algo de fuerza, así que todos sus intentos para liberarse, serian inútiles.

-Mira Akane, cuando te fuiste…le dije a Shampoo que la única persona que quiero… ¡eres tú!-

-¡No te creo! ¡Ya suéltame abusivo!-

-¡Si no me crees, tendré que hacer esto!-

Y así de rápido como comenzaron los gritos, cesaron, Ranma había tomado posesión de la boca de su novia, con el único objetivo de demostrarle que lo que decía era verdad.

Beso sus labios de una forma algo brusca al principio, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, se fue comportando mas y mas dulce con esos labios que se moría por besar una y otra vez. Lento, comenzó a soltar el agarre que tenía en las manos de la chica, y fue haciendo más lentos sus besos.

-¿Ya me crees?-

-No se para que habrás hecho eso Ranma…-

-Lo hice para que me creyeras lo que te decía…además tenía las ganas…-

-¿Cómo? ¿O sea que desde hace rato me querías besar?-

-…Si Akane, ¿es eso malo?, ¿Es malo que un chico quiera besar a su novia?- Dijo mientras se acerco a ella lo suficiente para darle un abrazo y no querer soltarla jamás, Akane se sorprendió un poco, pero después de unos segundos levanto sus brazos y le correspondió a Ranma en ese tierno gesto. Ranma, en la oreja de ella susurro…

-Te quiero mucho Akane…-

-Yo también a ti Ranma…-

Después de algunos minutos de estar compartiendo el mismo aire, se separaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa tomados de las manos…el día ciertamente no había comenzado bien, pero definitivamente, terminaría con besos y abrazos…

**~~Fin del Capitulo **

Vaya, al fin termine el ¡octavo capítulo!, y vaya que me queme la cabeza con este jajajajajaja, y al parecer los celos de Akane nunca desaparecerán. Y es algo difícil escribir los diálogos de Shampoo, pero a la vez es muy entretenido (me recuerdan a lo que dice Tarzán!) n_n, y que flashback más corto!

Más o menos desde la mitad que tenía pensado terminar este cap así, y que raro que Mousse escucho "casualmente" de lo que estaban hablando jajaja.

Y por último, me gustaría darles las gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, n_n

¡Ah! Y creo que en el cap anterior, era por el sueño, ¡por eso hacia demasiadas preguntas! ;)

¿Qué les esperara a Ranma y Akane? ¿Qué pasara con Ryoga y Ukyo? ¿Estuvo bonito como se reconciliaron Ranma y Akane? Jajajaja

_Yours Truly:_

Lucky Hiraga


	9. Recuerdos

Bueno y vamos con el siguiente capítulo, parece ser que Ranma y Akane cada día están más juntos y ya no les da vergüenza decir "te quiero" xD.

Y pues hoy comenzamos con el capítulo de una forma diferente…diferente porque casi no escribo de esta manera :)…

**~Capitulo 9**

**Recuerdos **

-Auch…-

-Oye… ¿aun lo sigues sintiendo eh?...-

-¡Pues si Ranma!...es que lo hiciste muy fuerte…-

-Y-yo ya me disculpe…y sabes que para mí…como era mi primera vez que te tomaba así…hacerlo fue muy difícil- Decía el chico mientras frotaba sus manos en el sensible cuerpo de su prometida.

-Sí pero, es que…-

-Es que Akane, yo trataba de ponerte en una posición cómoda, porque si te tomaba de otra forma te lastimarías mas…-

-Pero Ranma…-

-Además te di besos, y… ¡oye!, ¡yo sé que no le puse mucha fuerza a mi agarre! Y también fue tu culpa…- Dijo Ranma un poco alterado, parecía ser que lo que había comenzado como una tranquila charla, se tornaría una pequeñísima discusión.

-¿Y porque mía?-

-Por…por… ¡por no gustarte la posición en la que estábamos!- Fue lo único que le paso por la mente a Ranma, que sin tener una razón creíble, solo soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Ay Ranma…no hay que pelear por cosas tontas, ¿quieres?-

-Huh, de acuerdo…pero que conste que yo no te tome tan fuerte de las manos…-

-¿Pero no pudiste haberme llamado la atención de otra manera?-

-Es que, era de noche Akane, y además, no pensé en hacer nada más…- Decía mientras recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior, el mismo día que le dijeron a Shampoo la gran noticia, y el mismo día que Akane decidió salir corriendo del Neko Hanten.

***Flashback***

_-… ¿Estas celosa?-_

_-¡Ja! ¿Celosa yo? ¿Y porque habría de estarlo?-_

_Le dijo al mismo tiempo que le lanzo un certero golpe directo a la cara, que él pudo esquivar fácilmente, así que cuando Akane no lo noto, el tomo su mano con la cual le había dado el golpe, y la otra la había tomado unos cuantos segundos después._

_-¡Suéltame!-_

_-No Akane…-_

_-¡Te digo que me sueltes!-_

_-¡Si tan molesta estas, te diré que fue lo que pasó cuando te fuiste!-_

_-¡No quiero oírte, suéltame o ya verás!- Grito mientras comenzó a forcejear un poco para ver si lograba hacer que su prometido la soltara, pero todo ese esfuerzo, había sido en vano. El la tenía sujetada con algo de fuerza, así que todos sus intentos para liberarse, serian inútiles._

_-Mira Akane, cuando te fuiste…le dije a Shampoo que la única persona que quiero… ¡eres tú!-_

_-¡No te creo! ¡Ya suéltame abusivo!-_

_-¡Si no me crees, tendré que hacer esto!-_

_Y así de rápido como comenzaron los gritos, cesaron, Ranma había tomado posesión de la boca de su novia, con el único objetivo de demostrarle que lo que decía era verdad._

***Fin Flashback***

-Bueno pues, que el pasado se quede en el pasado-

-¡Así se habla Akane!- Dijo Ranma mientras termino de ponerle un poco de ungüento a su prometida en ambas manos, ahora que las veía de cerca, al parecer si se le había ido un poco la fuerza.

Cuando estaba a punto de separar sus manos de las de ella, aprovecho para brindarle una pequeña caricia en estas, que Akane noto al instante y como resultado, intento mirar a los ojos de su prometido, pero este ya se había levantado de su cojín para ir a llevar el ungüento a donde estaba Kasumi.

Ahora se encontraba ella sola en la sala de la casa, estaba reflexionando acerca de su vida, acerca de cómo todo esto sucedía, recordaba cómo se peleaba con su prometido en aquellos días…y ahora, solo había besos, abrazos, caricias, palabras de amor, y una que otra pequeña discusión, pero algo era seguro, ya nada era como antes.

Alzo un poco su mirada al vacio, no podía creer el gran cambio que había traído consigo la declaración de Ranma…

***Flashback***

_Sin decir más Ranma se coloco en el suelo al lado de la cama de Akane, esperando a que la chica hiciera lo mismo para comenzar con la famosa charla. Antes de ir a sentarse al lado de su prometido, Akane encendió la pequeña lámpara de su cuarto, para tener algo de visibilidad al menos._

_La repentina seguridad en sí mismo lo abandono de repente, no supo cómo había tenido el valor para entrar al cuarto de Akane, no era muy tarde, podrían ser las 11:30 de noche, pero, conociendo a su prometida, sabía que hacerlo, podría ser peligroso._

_-M-mira…Akane…-_

_-¿Qué?...-_

_Hablaban entre susurros, era obvio que no querían ser descubiertos y que los acusaran de cosas que nunca habían hecho o se atreverían a hacer._

_-Huh…la verdad es que…la razón por la que he estado así de raro…-_

_-¿Cuál es, Ranma?...-_

_-…Es porque… ¡me gustas!...-_

***Fin Flashback***

-Ahh, Ranma…- Soltó en un suspiro una pensativa Akane.

-¿Ahh que, Akane?- Dijo el chico mientras miraba la cara de asombro de Akane, con esa agilidad que lo caracterizaba, se había colocado en frente de ella y la había estado observando durante ese tiempo que ella estuvo vagando en sus recuerdos, el había vuelto unos minutos después de ir a entregarle el medicamento a Kasumi y cuando entro a la habitación, se encontró con ella viendo hacia el vacio, así que decidió esperar a que ella regresara de ese viaje a través del tiempo.

-No nada…solo recordaba…-

-Y, ¿qué recordabas?-

-Solo cosas-

-¿Y qué cosas?-

-Cosas Ranma, cosas-

-¿Pero qué cosas Akane?-

-¿Por qué estás haciendo tantas preguntas Ranma?-

-No sé, pero bueno ya alístate, porque recuerda que quedamos de ir a dar un paseo-

-Sip- Dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro y comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, caminaban hacia la salida de la casa, con todos detrás de ellos despidiéndolos.

-¡Adiós chicos que se diviertan!-

-¡No lo arruines cuñadito!-

-¡Adiós chicos, y recuerden que tienen nuestra autorización para hacer lo que quieran!... ¡pero no nos den herederos hasta que se casen eh!-

-¿¡Que rayos les pasa a ustedes!- Grito Ranma con un color rojo intenso en toda su cara, sus padres siempre habían sido así, pero esa vez, tal vez habían ido demasiado lejos diciéndoles eso.

-¡Sí!, ¿¡qué les pasa!- Dijo Akane unos cuantos segundos después. –Ven Ranma ya vámonos-

-Claro Akane- Contesto Ranma mientras se acercaba a su novia y la tomaba de la mano para comenzar a caminar hacia la calle.

-¡No regresen muy tarde eh!- Finalizo Soun, que prácticamente irradiaba felicidad tan solo de ver a los futuros esposos actuando de esa manera. Ya no se le escucho contestar a la pareja, porque tenían avanzado un buen pedazo de camino. Y al no escuchar palabra, todos volvieron al interior de la casa.

-Y bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?-

-Hmm, vamos al parque Ranma…no sé porque pero quiero ir-

-Al parque, ¿segura? ¿no quieres ir a algún restaurante caro o algo?-

-¿Por qué querrías ir a un restaurante caro?-

-Porque yo iba a invitar-

-Vaya, me sorprendes Ranma-

-Bueno pues vamos al parque- Dijo con la intención de dar por terminada la conversación, apresuro un poco el paso y aplico un poquito más de fuerza en su mano para hacer, que Akane caminara al mismo paso que él.

-Auch-

-¡Ah, lo siento Akane! Ya no recordaba que tenías la mano lastimada…- Akane al escucharlo decir eso, separo su mano de la del chico y solo le dijo: -Tranquilo, yo sé cómo arreglar esto…-

Y así, Akane se acerco a Ranma y tomo esa misma mano y se la coloco alrededor de sus hombros, Ranma solo la miro algo sorprendido, pero simplemente se dejo llevar por las acciones de la chica y comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino, el parque.

**~...~**

-¡Ryoga!, ¿ya estás listo?-

-S-si sí, ya voy, solo espera un minuto…-

-¡Ryoga!, ¿aun estas dentro de la casa?-

-Emm, no…-

-Ahh, bueno, quédate donde estas ya voy por ti-

-Bueno…-

Ukyo se adentro de nuevo a su local, ya estaba afuera esperando a que saliera el "eterno chico perdido" para dar inicio a la pequeña salida que habían planeado hacer desde el día anterior. Cuando entro, se encontró al pobre de Ryoga parado en el mismo lugar donde la chica, le había dicho que permaneciera, estaba delante de la puerta que iba hacia la cocina, viendo hacia esta, al parecer cuando Ukyo lo había llamado, iba a abrir esa puerta pensando que era la salida del local.

-Sinceramente Ryoga, no sé cómo haces para perderte así- Termino de decir Ukyo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una mano del chico y lo llevaba con ella hacia la verdadera salida.

-Y-yo tampoco-

Al salir del local, ella lo puso a su lado, en lo que cerraba las puertas, para que así, no caminara a ningún lado, y no se perdiera.

Comenzaron a caminar, la chica le había dicho que lo siguiera, el solo obedeció y a donde quiera que fuera ella, el solo se quedaba detrás. Ella iba muy pensativa, parecía que se concentraba en el camino, pero lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, era recordar aquella charla que habían tenido temprano en la mañana.

***Flashback***

_-Entonces Ryoga, ¿ya entendiste no?-_

_-Trato de entender, pero parece que no quiero…-_

_-Mira, ellos vinieron a decirme eso, incluso Akane, ella misma lo decía-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Mira Ryoga, ellos ya tomaron su decisión y ahora, parece ser que no se arrepienten para nada de haberlo hecho-_

_-…-_

_El chico se mantenía cabizbajo, durante toda esa conversación no había alzado ni una vez la cabeza, respondía a todas las preguntas y opinaba de esa manera, mirando al suelo._

_-Ryoga…créeme que se cómo te sientes…yo también amaba a Ranma como no te imaginas, y pues, oírlo decir eso me dolió mucho, pero como ya te comente antes, yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, así que deje de lamentarme con eso, que nada gano haciéndolo…-_

_-Pero, tal vez tu amabas a Ranma porque estaban comprometidos…Akane fue la única persona de la que me había enamorado, nunca me había fijado en cosas como esas, cosas como el amor o tener una novia, tenía mis esperanzas de que algún día, derrotaría al inútil de Ranma, y al fin, Akane accedería a salir conmigo…-_

_-Pero recuerda que una vez Akane y tu-_

_-Esa vez solo fue porque ella intentaba darle celos a Ranma…-_

_-Ryoga…-_

_-Se podría decir…que esa vez "no cuenta"-_

_Ukyo miraba sorprendida al chico, nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar así, y no solo por el hecho de que casi nunca se juntaban, sino que cuando lo hacían, se le veía muy contento, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos que iban creciendo en el corazón del chico._

_Así que para tratar de consolarlo un poco, se fue acercando lentamente a él hasta darle un pequeño abrazo, el chico, sonrojado por la acción de ella, no supo cómo reaccionar, así que solo se quedo ahí, sentado sintiendo el tibio calor que el cuerpo de Ukyo emanaba._

_Lentamente comenzó a separarse, se encontraba un poco sonrojada también, así que agacho su cabeza un poco y hablo…_

_-Oye…Ryoga…-_

_-¿Ssi…Ukyo?-_

_-Bu-bueno pues, me preguntaba si…quisieras ir a caminar un poco al parque…-_

_-¿No-nosotros dos? ¿Solos? ¿Tú y yo?-_

_-Si Ryoga, solo nosotros dos-_

_Ryoga solo la miraba, algo ruborizado, pero nunca había notado que era una chica linda, casi nunca la había visto así de calmada, así de tímida, así que dejo a su conmovido corazón, hablar por él._

_-…Claro Ukyo, me gustaría mucho salir a pasear…contigo-_

_-¿En cerio?- Dijo Ukyo, no sabía que el chico iba a aceptar así de fácil, mucho menos que dijera esas palabras, pero ahora, ya no había marcha atrás._

_-De acuerdo, saldremos en la tarde-_

_-Está bien-_

_Y así, Ukyo se levanto feliz de su asiento, al parecer después de todo, Ranma tenía razón, ese hombre que ella estaba esperando ya había llegado y siempre había estado cerca de ella. El chico, no supo si había hecho lo correcto, después de todo, había sido su corazón el que había hablado y no él, solo se le escapo decir:_

_-Ya veremos cómo resultara esto…-_

***Fin Flashback***

-¡Ukyo cuidado!-

-¿Qué-

Solo alcanzo a decir eso ya que estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por un auto, de no ser por Ryoga, que la estuvo llamando hacia ya un rato, pero al ver que no contestaba decidió lanzarse a la calle e ir por ella, tomándola en sus brazos y poniéndola segura en la banqueta.

-¿Qué sucede Ryoga?-

-No lo sé, ¡dímelo tu!, ¿por qué no me contestabas Ukyo?, te estuve llamando muchas veces y no me hacías caso, solo caminabas y ni siquiera te fijaste que estábamos por cruzar una calle, ¿no viste que aun no podíamos avanzar?...me preocupe mucho…-

-Lo…siento Ryoga…es que venía pensando…-

-¿Solo por eso? ¡Ukyo, casi me da un infarto del susto!-

-Lo siento por preocuparte…-

-Bueno ya olvídalo, vamos al par-

No termino su frase debido a un cálido roce que había sentido en su mano, Ukyo tomo la mano de Ryoga para hacer que este la volteara a ver, y cuando vio que el chico la miraba solo soltó un débil _"lo siento" _ entre unas pequeñas lágrimas. El, solo sintió un dolor, un dolor en el corazón, le dolía demasiado ver a una chica llorar, pero por alguna razón, ver a Ukyo así lo lastimaba aun más, así que en un movimiento acerco a la chica a sus brazos y le dio un pequeño pero muy significativo abrazo.

Así se quedaron unos cuantos segundos, para después comenzar a separase lentamente siendo observados por casi todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, pero todos los observaban con cara de _"a que lindos"._

-Ah- U-Ukyo creo que mejor nos vamos…-

-Cr-creo que si…-

Con algo de vergüenza se fueron casi corriendo, pero eso sí, se habían olvidado de soltarse de las manos, así que ahora parecían una perfecta pareja de enamorados dando un paseo o por lo menos, dando una caminata.

**~...~**

Así caminaron abrazados durante todo el camino, en ningún momento habían pensado en las personas que los miraban, después de todo, solo estaban ellos en su mundo.

Iban llegando a su destino, cuando de repente la chica veía a la distancia a dos personas que le parecían muy familiares, pensó que no podían ser ellos debido a que estas dos personas venían agarradas de las manos, pero cuando los tuvieron más cerca, las sospechas de la chica se confirmaron.

-Oye Ranma, ¿esos que vienen allá no son…?-

-¿Huh?, ¿quiénes Akane?...oh no puedo creerlo…-

Ya tenían claro quiénes eran, muy fácilmente los distinguieron porque ya los tenían en frente de ellos.

**~Fin del Capitulo**

Bien pues y parece que así terminamos el capitulo…y parece ser que aquí abuse de los flashbacks jajajaajaja

Bueno creo que ahora si se cuantos capítulos serán, es este y solo falta el siguiente.

Y ¿Ryoga y Ukyo? Como que tuvieron muchos abrazos –solo dos XD- pero pues yo creo que se ven bien juntos, no se ustedes n_n

En esa parte donde Ranma se agarra haciéndole preguntas a Akane, mi inspiración fue una situación muy similar que me paso a mí con una amiga, porque de cada palabra que dijera ella, yo le sacaba una pregunta .

Y parece que hoy si subí el capitulo a la hora que desde un principio había planeado –no como veces anteriores que actualizo demasiado tarde en las noches xD-

_Yours Truly:_

Lucky Hiraga


	10. Todo Arreglado

Bueno pues y aquí estamos con el ultimo capitulo (u_u), pero bueno, todo lo que comienza, tiene que terminar xDDD.

Espero haberlo hecho bien, y del gusto de todos :D.

Así que me esforcé al máximo para poder presentar (de una manera decente ;)) este cap.

**Capitulo 10 **

**Todo arreglado**

-Eh…-

-Ho…hola chicos…-

-Amm…hola…Uchan…-

-Hola…Akane-san…-

-Hola, Ryoga-kun…-

-Emm, ¿les parece si nos sentamos?-

-Claro, Akane-san-

Termino de decir el chico perdido mientras era jalado de la mano por la cocinera de okonomiyakis, nunca se hubieran imaginado ver a sus grandes amores platónicos en el mismo lugar que ellos, menos en la posición en la que los vieron, así que solo les quedaba afrontar ese momento de la forma más madura posible.

-Ranma… ¿estoy alucinando o Ryoga y Ukyo venían tomados de la mano?...-

-No lo sé Akane…pero si se que venían juntos…-

Comenzaron a hablar entre murmullos la pareja mientras lanzaban varias miradas "disimuladas" a sus inesperados acompañantes.

-Bien, sentémonos aquí-

-Por mi está bien Akane- Se decidieron en sentarse en una de esas bancas normales, pero que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que los cuatro estuvieran cómodos.

_-¡Rayos por que están ellos aquí!...por primera vez que decido salir a algún lugar con este naufrago y me los encuentro justamente en nuestro lugar de destino…-_

_-Lo que Ukyo decía…al fin puedo estar seguro…-_

-Y bien, ¿Qué los trae por aquí chicos?-

-Pues nada Ran-chan, solo decidimos salir a…a…a pasear-

-¿Ustedes dos? ¿Solos? ¿Por su propia voluntad? ¿Sin ser obligados? ¿O por-

-¡Ranma ya cállate!- le dijo Akane mientras le daba un ligero golpe con la mano que le dolía un poquito menos, que parecía ser la derecha, pero esa acción no había logrado separarlos del abrazo que aun mantenían desde que habían salido del Dojo.

-Auch…de acuerdo…-

-Si Ranma, salimos por nuestra propia voluntad…después de que me enterara de…-

-¿Qué te enteraras de que, P-chan?-

-¿¡Oye a quien le dices eso eh!- dijo Ryoga mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su particular camisa roja china, haciéndolo separarse de su novia.

-Pues a ti… ¡a quien más!- Le grito Ranma dispuesto a comenzar una épica batalla, pero no contaban con el hecho de que las chicas no estaban muy agusto con esa actitud que mostraban.

-¡Oigan ya basta! – ¡Oigan ya basta!- gritaron Akane y Ukyo al mismo tiempo sintiéndose ya un poco enojadas por esa forma tan…

-¡Que infantiles se ven cuando comienzan a pelear así!-

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa!...además, ¡fue ese cerdo el que me grito primero!-

-Bueno ya…no importa quien haya empezado la pelea… ¡pero ya cállense quieren!-

-¡S-si!- Dijeron en coro los chicos.

-Bien, así que decidieron venir cuando te enteraste de que cosa, ¿Ryoga-kun?-

-Pu-pues…decidimos venir…desde que me entere de…huh…después de que me entere de que ustedes dos eran novios oficiales…-

-Oh…así que ya enteraste…bien pues, me pregunto quién te lo habrá dicho, porque yo no fui-

-Si Ranma, me pregunto quién habrá sido…- Dijo Akane al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una mirada para nada disimulada hacia la cocinera.

-… ¡está bien!...fui yo…-

-¿Huh? ¿Tú se lo dijiste Uchan?-

-Sí, es que…el también merecía saberlo ¿no?-

-Tienes razón, pero nosotros se lo íbamos a decir en cuanto lo encontráramos, es decir, conociendo a Ryoga, no teníamos prisa por buscarlo y contarle-

-Mira Ranma te lo estas buscando…-

-¿A si? ¡Que me estoy buscando!-

-¿¡Ya van a empezar!-

-N-no no…Akane perdón…-

-Hmm-

-Y bueno pues por eso decidimos salir, ¿verdad Ryoga?-

-Así es Ukyo-

-Y… ¿cómo se llevan ahora que ya están juntos?-

-Emm…bien…si…muy bien -_pues de tantos besos y abrazos quien se puede quejar-_

-Ranma y yo nos llevamos mejor desde que salimos –_si supieran los cambios por los que hemos pasado-_

-Bueno me alegro por ustedes-

-¿Y desde hace cuanto querían salir juntos?- Soltó de repente Ryoga, tenía una inmensa curiosidad en saber, desde cuando ese sentimiento había surgido, si había comenzado hace poco o si desde tiempos muy antiguos lo deseaban, pero simplemente no lo admitían.

-Pues veras Ryoga-kun…-

-Para serte sincero Ryoga…yo desde hace algunos meses quería estar con ella-

-¿A si?- ¿A si?- Sorprendidos, las dos chicas dijeron exactamente las mismas palabras, no pensaron que sería Ranma quien hiciera esa declaración, ninguno, ni siquiera Akane.

-Si es cierto, y no sé porque los sorprende tanto-

-No por nada Ran-chan, ¿y tu Akane?-

-Bu-bueno, pues…yo de-desde hace… ¡desde hace unos meses también!-

-¿O sea que desde tiempo ambos ya se querían?- Dijo en un tono triste el chico del paliacate, que se había mantenido mudo durante esa parte de la conversación. Era obvio para la pareja que aun no deseaban compartir esa información con el mundo, ya había sido difícil contarles a sus familias el hecho de que estuvieran saliendo, y sospechaban que si les contaban la verdad acerca de ese asunto, ellos harían un tremendo escándalo gritando excusas como "¡Y porque no nos lo dijeron! ¡Pudieron comenzar a salir desde antes! , ¿No lo creen?"

Así que Akane pensó en la forma más fácil de salir de ese embarazoso momento…

-Y ustedes chicos, ¿se quieren?-

-…-

-Vaya Akane, que directa eres-

-Ay Ranma-

-Pues la verdad es que…- Dijo Ukyo que aun pensaba en una respuesta para esa pregunta tan especial.

-Yo si Ranma…_-espero no estar mintiéndome a mí mismo…-_

_-Ryoga…-_ Em…-

-¿Y bien Uchan?-

-Pu-pues…yo si…- Dijo al fin Ukyo mientras a su mente llegaba un momento clave que había sucedido durante la estadía del chico del paliacate en su casa.

***Flashback***

_Ukyo miraba sorprendida al chico, nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar así, y no solo por el hecho de que casi nunca se juntaban, sino que cuando lo hacían, se le veía muy contento, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos que iban creciendo en el corazón del chico._

_Así que para tratar de consolarlo un poco, se fue acercando lentamente a él hasta darle un pequeño abrazo, el chico, sonrojado por la acción de ella, no supo cómo reaccionar, así que solo se quedo ahí, sentado sintiendo el tibio calor que el cuerpo de Ukyo emanaba._

_Lentamente comenzó a separarse, se encontraba un poco sonrojada también, así que agacho su cabeza un poco y hablo…_

_-Oye…Ryoga…-_

_-¿Ssi…Ukyo?-_

_-Bu-bueno pues, me preguntaba si…quisieras ir a caminar un poco al parque…-_

***Fin Flashback***

-Yo si quiero a Ryoga…-

Ranma y Akane al escuchar la muy clara declaración de la chica, se miraron y esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa, que ni Ryoga ni ella habían podido ver. Pero la mejor palabra para describir a Ryoga era…perplejo, estaba perplejo de oír tales palabras saliendo de la boca de esa chica, esa chica que le había consolado con ese abrazo tan sincero, esa que en innumerables ocasiones le había dado incontables golpes con esa espátula, todos esos golpes que tenían como causa, a Ranma.

-Ran-chan… ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuiste a hablar conmigo al restaurant?-

-Am…la vez que fuimos Akane y yo querrás decir ¿no?-

-Bueno si, ¿pero recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste?-

-Eh…-

-Que algún día…encontraría a…- Esto se lo decía mientras de una forma muy disimulada, le señalaba a Ryoga con su mirada.

-¡Oh! Que algún día encontrarías a un hom-

-¡Shh!...si Ran-chan esas palabras-

-Y, ¿tú crees que ya lo encontraste?-

-Creo que todo el tiempo lo tuve enfrente de mis narices…-

-Oigan, ¿de qué hablan?-

-De nada Akane…de…cosas de amigos de la infancia…-

-Hm… ¿Ranma?...-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No vas a decirme?-

-¿Y porque debería?-

-Hmp, no por nada Ranma, ya olvídalo-

-Ay ya te enojaste…-

-No Ranma no me enoje…-

-Si Akane, te enojaste, pero sabes…más tarde te lo compensare…o mejor dicho, lo remediare…-

-Ah, pues ya veremos-

Ukyo observaba divertida esta escena que parecía una típica pelea de dos recién casados, pero mirando la forma en que se habían hablado, claramente se podía distinguir el amor que ambos se tenían, por otra parte, Ryoga aun estaba en otro mundo, divagando en miles y miles de pensamientos, no se podía creer lo que había escuchado, y necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo para poder digerir esa información.

-Chicos de acuerdo ya basta, luego resuelven sus conflictos, pero por ahora hay que disfrutar el momento, ¿no creen?-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, ¿Akane?-

-Hm…está bien, pero no estoy enojada-

-¿Ves como es, Uchan?-

-Si ya lo veo Ran-chan- Dijo Ukyo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa que había sido imposible de contener.

-Amm, ¿pero quien se trae a Ryoga?- Comento Ranma al tiempo que miraba al pobre chico que parecía estar casi sin espíritu, porque tenía la mirada quien sabe en donde y su cuerpo, no lo movía para nada, pero claro, si respiraba.

-Bueno al parecer no queda de otra, tendremos que llevárnoslo a caballito, ¿Ran-chan me ayudas?-

-Si claro Uchan, te ayudo con el hombre de tu vida Jajajaja-

-¡Ah Ran-chan! Jajajaja-

¿Y Akane?, pues ella seguía que aun no entendía de que hablaban su novio y su amiga de la infancia. Había notado que aun se llamaban por esos sobrenombres que expresaban un claro cariño, pero, después de tanto tiempo de usarlos, era difícil dejar de decirlos así como así, porque las costumbres son difíciles de cambiar, pero cuando vio que ellos comenzaban a recorrer camino, solo se coloco detrás de ellos y los siguió, mirando como comentaban cosas triviales y como Ranma llevaba a cuestas al pobre desmayado.

**~...~**

-Ryoga…Ryoga…Ryoga… ¡P-CHAN!-

-¿¡A quien le dices P-chan!- Contesto por inercia el chico perdido, o más bien, aturdido.

-Jajaja, ¿ven?, ¡les dije que así despertaría!-

-¿Huh?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿Dónde estamos…y donde quedo el parque?-

-Pues el parque quedo donde lo construyeron, pero me alegro que al fin hayas despertado Ryoga-

Le dijo Ukyo, el chico no pudo evitar que un pequeño rubor saliera y se asomara por su rostro, y la causa de eso había sido que él había recordado lo que la chica había dicho cuando aun se encontraban en el parque.

-Huh…y ¿dónde estamos ahora?-

-Pues en un Café, solo pasamos a conversar un rato, y como ese rato ya paso, me temo que es hora de irnos-

-Si Akane tienes razón, ¿nos vamos Ryoga?-

-…cl-claro U-Ukyo…-

Y así las dos chicas salieron primero de la tienda, se despidieron, dejando al par de novios salir al último.

-Bueno Ryoga parece ser que el destino quiere que estés con Ukyo-

-Así parece…_-ciertamente…de hecho, creo sentir algo por Ukyo, aunque ella siempre me golpeaba…ella guardo mi secreto cuando se entero de que yo era P-chan…y ella me recibía aun más amable que Akane… ¡incluso me ofreció un cuarto para dormir!...espero mis sentimientos no me estén jugando una mala broma…-_

-Bien pues Ryoga, luego nos vemos- Le dijo Ranma mientras veía como Akane comenzaba a caminar sola hacia el Dojo, aun tenía ese matiz de enojada hacia su prometido, así que no se molesto en decirle que ya se tenían que ir.

-Claro…pero… ¡Ranma ven aquí!-

-¿Qué pasa Ryoga, no ves que si no me apresuro Akane se me va a ir?-

-Ahora la alcanzas…pero mira Ranma…mas te vale hacerla feliz a toda costa, porque si me llego a enterar de que la haces triste de algún modo, iré hasta tu casa y me encargare de hacerla feliz yo mismo, ¿me entiendes?, no importa que eso implique sacarla de su hogar…-

-Ryoga, amigo…no tienes de que preocuparte…o si, mejor preocúpate por Ukyo, ¡porque creo que serán pareja muy pronto!, ¡nos vemos!- Se despidió Ranma que comenzó a saltar por los techos de las casas en busca de su prometida, que por increíble que pareciera para el chico, ya iba demasiado lejos.

-¡Oye Ranma espera! ¡Ven acá!-

-Ryoga…- Lo llamo suave la cocinera de okonomiyakis, y una vez que hubo captado su atención, termino de hablar.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-

-Eh…por supuesto Ukyo…-

Y sin decir más, se encamino hacia donde estaba ella y en un arranque de valentía, la tomo de su mano y comenzó a caminar, ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

_-Ryoga…-_ La chica no se resistió en lo absoluto, al contrario, ella pensaba hacer eso en cuanto el estuviera a su lado.

_-Ranma tiene razón…por ahora solo debo preocuparme de Ukyo…no importa nada mas, todo con respecto a mi enamoramiento con Akane, ha quedado en el pasado…-_

Pensaba el chico eternamente perdido mientras se dejaba llevar por la chica, ya que unos segundos después de tomarla de la mano, se giro en la dirección opuesta hacia su destino, así que mejor dejo que ella lo guiara y así llegarían por lo menos antes de que oscureciera completamente.

En el horizonte se comenzaron a perder sus siluetas, iban camino hacia el local de la chica, donde comenzarían una nueva fase, esta vez comenzarían sus vidas con una nueva persona en ellas, y quien sabe, quizás todo iría de bien, a mejor.

**~...~**

-¡Akane espera! ¿No habías dicho que no estabas enojada?-

-Pues no lo estoy…-

Casi le había estado rogando por que la chica le hablara, ahora ya casi llegaban al Dojo y el chico solo caminaba detrás de ella, tratando de disculparse, pero si la chica no lo miraba a los ojos, la disculpa que desde la tarde había planeado no tendría sentido ahora.

-Mira Akane…-

-Ranma ya te dije que no estoy enojada…-

-Pues aunque tú lo digas…-

-¡Ni hao Ranma!-

-Oh no puede ser…- Cerro los ojos porque pensaba que la chica china no dudaría en lanzarse a sus brazos para saludarlo de esa forma tan especial que solo ella poseía, pero se sorprendió al no sentir nada físicamente, lo que si sintió fue una mirada de algo de rabia por parte de…Akane.

-Hola…Shampoo, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Bisabuela mandar a Shampoo a hacer entrega-

-¿Por aquí?-

-Bisabuela decir que ser por estas calles-

-Oh bueno, ¿y ya terminaste?-

-No, Shampoo aun tener que encontrar casa-

-Bien pues buena suerte…pero oye, ya casi oscurece y estas tu sola, ¿está bien eso?-

-¡No preocuparte ex-airen!, Mousse venir con Shampoo-

-¿Mousse? - ¿Mousse?- Dijeron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo, era la primera palabra que salía de los labios de la chica, ya que desde que la china había llegado, ella solo decidió mirar hacia el lado opuesto de donde ocurría la conversación, y tal vez, practicar la ley del hielo con su novio.

-¡Shampoo porque corriste de esa manera!- Gritaba asustado el chico medio ciego mientras abrazaba a quien él pensaba, era Shampoo, pero en realidad era el chico de la trenza, que no dudo en hacerle saber que no estaba para nada cómodo en esa posición.

-¡Shampoo está allá cegatón!- Le hizo saber mientras lo alejaba de su cuerpo y prácticamente lo lanzaba hacia la chica que estaba en frente de él.

-¡Oh traigo unas gafas!... ¡Shampoo aquí estas!, dime, ¿por qué saliste corriendo así?-

-Shampoo querer saludar a ex –airen antes de volver a restaurant-

-Oh si ahora que lo recuerdo antes me llamaste así…pero ni siquiera preste real atención…-

_-Es cierto…le dijo ex –airen… ¿pero porque?-_

-¡Oh! Shampoo llamar ex –airen porque ya no tener nada en común-

-¿Cómo está eso?-

-Dejen que yo se los explique…cuando ustedes se fueron del restaurant aquel día, la vieja bruja-digo Cologne, tuvo una charla con Shampoo, y después con migo, le platico a Shampoo que tal vez Ranma ya no la querría como esposa y pues que ya no tenían nada en común, obviamente fue difícil para ella aceptar tal cosa, pero si se lo decía su familia no podía ser una mentira, le costó trabajo acostumbrarse al hecho de que ya no estaría contigo nunca más Ranma…-

-¿Y eso significa que ya no estará persiguiéndome?-

-En efecto Ranma…ni siquiera porque haya jurado que pelearía por ti hasta el final, ahora que ya se nos fue aclarado todo, la abuela de Shampoo está pensando que tal vez, yo sea el indicado para su bisnieta, porque ella dijo que yo siempre he estado ahí con ellas y que nunca me ha visto salir o pensar en otra que no sea Shampoo-

-Bueno pues que la momia disecada-digo la abuela de Shampoo haya dicho eso, es muy increíble…pero por mí no hay problema-

-Claro Ranma, ahora ¡ya todos seremos felices!-

-Claro Mousse…-

-Bueno pues ya debemos volver, Shampoo…-

-De acuerdo, ex –airen, Mousse y yo salir de viaje de entrenamiento por mucho tiempo, pero cuando volver, traer recuerdos para ex –airen y Akane-

-Está bien Shampoo, ¡que se diviertan en su viaje!-

-Buenas noches Ranma, buenas noches Akane-

-Buenas noches chicos-

-Adiós Akane, adiós Ranma!-

Termino de hablar la china mientras se despedía moviendo su mano en el aire, comenzando a caminar al lado del chico pato, que traía los platos de las entregas anteriormente hechas, al parecer Ukyo y Ryoga no serian los únicos en comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas con personas distintas a las que hubieran imaginado.

Y volviendo con la pareja protagonista, ahora se encontraban solos en la calle a unos cuantos pasos de llegar al Dojo, y era la oportunidad perfecta para disculparse para este chico.

-Mira Akane si estas enojada solo dímelo y así mi disculpa no sería en vano-

-Ranma ya te dije que no estoy enojada-

-Akane…-

-No Ranma por mi te puedes ir con Ukyo y secretearte todo lo que quieras con ella-

-¿Ves que si estás enojada?...bueno mejor dicho…celosa-

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo?-

-¡Si tú!, pero si tanto te importa saber…-

-No, no me importa-

-Veras, la noche que fuimos a hablar con ella, yo le dije que algún día encontraría al hombre perfecto para ella, y me dijo que ya lo había encontrado, en esos momentos nos referíamos a Ryoga-

-Si claro, cómo no-

-¡Es verdad Akane!-

-Hmp-

-Haber, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas o me perdones?-

-Nada Ranma-

Lentamente Ranma se fue acercando a la chica, agradeció que ella le estuviera dando la espalda, así que cuando llego, solo la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, brindándole así, un muy bello abrazo.

Akane, que mantenía los brazos cruzados, dejo salir un sonrojo por esos cachetes que el chico, tanto amaba.

-¿Qu-que hacess?-

-Me disculpo-

-T-te dije que no hicieras nada…-

-Pero Akane, si no me perdonabas, no iba a estar tranquilo…-

-Bueno pues…ya te perdono…-

Ranma simplemente no podía creer que la "disculpa" que había planeado estuviera dando tan buenos resultados, pero esa disculpa no llegaba hasta ahí.

Así que Akane solo se dejo llevar por ese momento tan mágico entre ellos dos, estaba muy tranquila en esos brazos hasta que sintió como un cálido beso fue dejado en su blanco cuello, y un suspiro fue la respuesta que obtuvo el chico ante su acción.

-Ran…ma…-

-Te quiero mucho…Akane-

-Yo…también…-

Poco a poco la chica comenzó a soltarse del abrazo del que era presa para así, tomar otra posición con el chico, se coloco de frente a él y puso sus manos en el fuerte cuello de Ranma, rodeándolo, el chico por inercia, acomodo sus manos ahora en su cadera. Akane lo miro a los ojos…esa mirada azulada que le encantaba…

-Ranma…espera…yo no te quiero…-

-¿Qué?...- Dijo el chico dispuesto a soltarla y hacer un enorme escándalo pero las dulces palabras de la chica le impidieron hacerlo realidad.

-Lo que oíste…yo…Ranma te amo…-

-Ak-Akane…yo…también te amo…-

Ya las palabras no hicieron falta para que ambos supieran que se aproximaba, fueron acercando sus rostros hasta unirlos al fin, en un beso como ningún otro que hubieran tenido, ahora parecía ser que iban subiendo la apuesta, realizaban movimientos que los hacían ver como unos besadores profesionales, pero cierto movimiento que realizo la chica cambiaria el rumbo de los besos.

Akane comenzó a hacer ligeros movimientos con su lengua, explorando cada parte de la boca de su prometido, mientras el solo hacia lo que sus instintos le decían, solo le contestaba a cada movida que ella realizara.

Hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separar sus bocas pero no sus cuerpos, así se quedaron abrazados mirando las estrellas que ya comenzaban a mostrar su hermoso brillo, pero algo que ninguno de los dos había notado, era que durante todo ese tiempo habían sido grabados por una muy negociadora Nabiki, que desde el momento que había oído la bulla en la calle hace algunos minutos, lo primero que vio fue a la pareja abrazada y sin dudarlo mas, fue en busca de su cámara, con la cual había realizado miles de negocios antes.

-Parece que avanzan muy rápido en su relación, je, nunca lo creí posible de ti hermanita, comenzar tu con esos movimientos…pensé que sería Ranma el que te besaría así…-

Decía mientras a la vez, pensaba que tal vez ya había registrado demasiados momentos íntimos de la pareja, comenzó a guardar su cámara y al terminar cerro por completo la puerta, la tenía solo un poquito abierta para que ninguno de los dos, se diera cuenta que habían sido espiados en esos momentos tan especiales.

-Más tarde se me ocurrirá como usar estos "datos"…pero por ahora, agradézcanme que no le permitiré a nadie molestarlos…-

Y así, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, cuando fue recibida por la mayor de las hermanas.

-Oye Nabiki, ¿no has visto de casualidad a Akane y Ranma?...ya es tarde y quiero que vengan a cenar…-

-No te preocupes Kasumi, ellos están sanos y salvos, ah y por cierto si nuestro padre te-

-¿Qué pasa Nabiki?-

-No nada papá, es solo que…-

-¿Qué sucede Tendo?-

-¿Si nuestro padre me pregunta que, Nabiki?-

La mediana se sentía acorralada en ese momento, así que no le quedo de otra que decirles la verdad, pero a la vez, no permitiendo que ninguno molestara a la pareja que se estaba expresando su amor allá afuera.

-Pues lo que sucede es que posiblemente dentro de poco tiempo tengamos boda…-

-¡Ah! ¡De Ranma y Akane verdad!- Exclamo la mayor de las Tendo.

-Señor Saotome…- Dijo mientras miraba a su mejor amigo de entrenamiento.

-Señor Tendo…- Le contesto mirándolo de igual manera que su amigo.

-¡Ah! ¡Tendremos Boda! ¡Tendremos herederos! ¡Al fin seremos una familia completa!- Gritaban ambos mientras bailaban, se abrazaban y saltaban de la alegría, y también mientras lloraban y lloraban lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-¡Pero les advierto!, si quieren que haya boda, denles su tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro- Corearon Soun y Genma, Kasumi solo asintió, pero aun tenía una pregunta.

-Y dime, ¿Dónde están ahora?-

-Ahora están disfrutando de momentos de intimidad- Contesto al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana mayor y subía a su habitación.

-Por cierto, están allá afuera, pero recuerden, por hoy, ¡no los molesten!-

-¡Entendido!- Dijeron los tres.

_-Así que el momento al fin llego, siempre supe que terminarían aceptándose y queriéndose mucho…me alegro mucho por los dos…-_ Pensaba Kasumi mientras cerraba suavemente sus ojos.

En la calle, aun seguían los dos enamorados, luego de recobrar el aire perdido, habían vuelto a su labor de demostrarse el amor que se tenían, y no habían parado de besarse durante todo ese rato…pero tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran, ya que esa noche, nadie los molestaría…

Tal vez para muchos, ese habías sido un cambio enorme, incluyendo a la pareja protagonista, pero en lo que concierne a la familia Tendo y Saotome, había sido **un cambio normal.**

**FIN**

Y bien como saben, esta historia quedo concluida (nooooooooo TT-TT) pero bueno.

Solo antes de terminar, me gustaría decir que para ser el primer fic que escribo a decir verdad, me gusta mucho como quedo, y note cambios (ligeros) en mi forma de escribir, y si de casualidad hay demasiados errores, como si el transcurso de los días está mal o algún hecho no lo narre bien ¡mis disculpas!, pero es que es por lo mismo, ya que es el primero ;).

Agradecer de antemano a todas esas perdonas que aunque mi fic no sea uno de los mejores, ni uno de los más interesantes, aun lo seguían leyendo y pues dejando sus comentarios, que a decir verdad me gustaron mucho :) .

Y si, me esforcé mucho en hacer este capítulo, ya que como es el último quería hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Y prometo que si hago otros fic, tratare de ponerles más ganas e imaginación, y así ¡presentarlos de la mejor manera posible! :D

Y sin más que agregar, aquí me despido.

**Yours Truly:**

Lucky Hiraga


End file.
